Lying
by sagitariuscha
Summary: Ambos son mentirosos. Ambos están mintiendo en este mismo momento. Ambos tienen una vida que quiere ser reconocida y a la vez no. No obstante, en ambos secretos, aparece un punto de unión que nunca debió de existir. Un tabú entre ellos. Una mentira entre mentirosos. EXO fanfic. Layhan / Hanlay
1. I

**Lying.**

**I**

La mañana en la que toda su vida se arruinó, el sol salió en todo su esplendor. Se había levantado y desperezado con la mayor motivación que podía. Ese día, planeaba ir de compras y comer helado, con todos sus amigos. Seguramente, volvería borracho a casa y al día siguiente sería un martirio ponerse de pie.

Esto era un domingo común y corriente para él, ya que tenía la suerte de llevar ese estilo de vida, donde todo era lujo, derrochamiento de dinero y caprichos cumplidos y por cumplir. Ni siquiera debía preocuparse por la universidad, pues, gracias a los contactos de su padre, iba a graduarse sin necesidad de aprobar la más mínima de las materias.

Agradecía haber nacido en esa cuna de oro, pues creía saber cómo era la vida para aquellos no tan afortunados. Solo una vez se le ocurrió ir más allá de la zona alta de la ciudad de Beijing, y fue para acompañar a su amigo Kim Joonmyeon a comprar una constitución en mandarín. Él no lograba entender a Joonmyeon que también era un chico afortunado, pero que se dedicó a ser abogado y empezar su propia fortuna desde cero, como había dicho.

Al ver a las personas con ropa raída y desgastada, se horrorizó; a él no le gustaba tener que llevar dos veces la misma ropa, y rara vez lo hacía. Pero eso no fue lo peor, si no la cantidad de jóvenes, de su edad y menores que él, entrar y salir de las librerías cargando un mínimo de diez de libros.

Pensar que no él no tenía la necesidad de abrir a menos que fuera por mero placer. Desde ese día agradeció por nacer en una familia muy adinerada, pero eso no implicaba que dejase de gastar grandes cantidades de dinero; pues creía fervientemente que su padre, como presidente de un banco, jamás tendría que atenerse a la austeridad.

Al levantarse de la cama, notó que lo dolía un poco la cabeza y sonrió secamente. Tal vez no había sido la mejor idea irse todo el día de ayer a las gigantescas fiestas que hacían en casa de cualquier desconocido. La habitación daba unas pocas vueltas y sintió deseos de volver a la cama y morirse allí, pero su estómago rugió, rogándole por alimento.

Se sostuvo el abdomen con una mano y comenzó a caminar en dirección del comedor, para pedir un desayuno decente a cualquiera de las criadas de la casa. Aunque a él no le gustasen las criadas, su padre decía que eran necesarias; para él era mejor el tiempo en el que una sola mujer entraba y salía de la cocina como le apetecía.

Entró al comedor y se sentó en una silla frente a la mesa, donde puso su cabeza y bostezó. Una de las sirvientas se acercó a él, preguntándole que necesitaba; pidió un desayuno, de esos que le daban energía, y la mujer se fue sin decir otra palabra.

Otra pasó frente suyo, dedicándole una reverencia y llevando una taza de té a la habitación contigua que él conocía como el despacho de su padre. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Nunca le había gustado ese lugar, las pocas veces que había estado en él. Siempre le había producido cierta repulsión, como su mismo progenitor.

La primera vez que entró, no tenía más de nueve años, y estaba a punto de hacerse en los pantalones cuando, personalmente, fue a por él. Lo que le dijo, le destruyó el alma en pedazos. Dejaría a su madre, la mujer que lo crió y le dio la vida, por una mucho más joven que, incluso, podía llegar a ser su hermana mayor.

Sin embargo, él no podía hacer nada en contra de la voluntad de su padre y, a cambio, éste le permitía hacer cualquier estupidez. Ese día, comenzó a sentir odio contra su progenitor, pero se quedó callado, sabiendo que era lo mejor.

La segunda vez que lo visitó fue nueve años después, con dieciocho años bien ganados y una carrera estudiantil turbulenta y llena de idioteces, como cualquier adolescente afortunado. En esta ocasión, su padre no le comentó que se iba a separar de Lin Yue Tan, a quien se había acostumbrado, si no que iba a estudiar Medicina, en la Universidad de Beijing. Sin quejas, aceptó. De todas formas, qué estudiar no era importante para él. El año siguiente, con diecinueve, comenzó a «educarse» en Medicina.

Y no había una tercera vez. Ahora tenía veintitrés años y terminaba su tercer año en Medicina, y no había vuelto a tener un trato real con su padre. Aunque eso no le desagrada, pues le repugnaba todo de él, desde cómo pronunciaba su nombre hasta su apariencia; lo único que aceptaba de él era el dinero, que gastaba a montones.

La sirvienta regresó y le pudo un humeante y visiblemente delicioso desayuno de huevos revueltos con algo de tocino. A pesar de la presentación, pensó que era demasiado sencillo, pero luego le restó importancia; iba a terminar en su estómago y en ese momento, todo le parecía delicioso.

Devoró el plato, hasta ver que su padre entraba en la sala. Entonces sintió que toda el hambre se le iba. Dejó de comer, carraspeó y miró al hombre que caminaba en su dirección.

—Termina tu asquerosa comida y ven a mi despacho. —Se fue, nuevamente a la sala contigua.

Se le escapó el aliento por la boca y sintió como empezaba a sudar. Solo eran cuatro palabras: «Ven a mi despacho», y ya sentía como todo se le iba por la borda. Algo no iba bien. Ese día no podía ir al despacho de su padre; iría de compras, a comer helado y a emborracharse hasta olvidar la noche anterior y vomitar en los rincones.

No obstante, tampoco iba a decirle que era demasiado cobarde como para enfrentar lo que su padre le diría. ¿Acaso no era hombre? No podía simplemente correr y encerrarse en su cuarto, o llamar a uno de sus amigos y escapar de casa por una o dos semanas. No. Debía enfrentarlo.

Dejó el plato de comida tal como estaba, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar en aquella dirección. Sintió como las piernas le flaqueaban y se mordió el labio, pensando en lo estúpido que era.

Ya estando frente a la puerta de madera, tocó e inmediatamente recibió la orden de entrar. El lugar estaba tan cual como lo recordaba, a excepción de los muebles, que tenía la impresión de que era nuevos, y Yue Tan, que estaba sentada en una butaca frente al escritorio, con las manos en la cara, como si estuviese llorando.

Su padre, como siempre, estaba detrás del escritorio, con el ceño fruncido y las manos juntas. Le ordenó que se sentase en la butaca a juego, del lado contrario de Yue Tan; lo hizo de inmediato, resistiendo preguntar qué era lo que pasaba.

Su padre no habló, no de inmediato. Y el menor sentía como su corazón se desbocaba y estaba a punto de salir corriendo con todo y cuerpo. Esa idea le pareció mucho más tentadora en esa ocasión que en las demás que se lo había planteado; por alguna razón, no quería escuchar las palabras del hombre del escritorio. No quería.

El hombre se echó hacia adelante y abrió la boca con una mueca.

—Han —comenzó a decir—, te irás a Corea.

El nombrado abrió los ojos y la boca. Su padre no podía estar diciendo eso; ni en la mente más idiota podía caber el hecho de que eso fuese a pasar. Además, ¿por qué razón? Ahí tenía todo lo que quería y más; muy bien sabía que los contactos de su padre en Corea eran muy limitados, así que no tendría todo lo que quería, como era su caso. ¿Por qué no lo enviaba a Japón o Tailandia? Se arreglaría con el idioma en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—No.

Dijo, arrepintiéndose de inmediato. Nunca se había negado a la más mínima petición de padre; nunca había objetado nada a pesar de lo injusto que le pareciese. Y ahora, se creía lo suficiente para decirlo con tanta naturalidad. Lu Han se dio cuenta de que Yue Tan lo miraba sorprendida.

—Lo siento —murmuró—, pero no puedo simplemente irme y ya. Aquí hay cosas y personas que no puedo dejar; piensa en mis estudios, ¿le importa eso? Y además, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué debo irme, de todos los países del mundo, a ese donde no tiene nada?

Su padre suspiró, por suerte, no pareció alterado por la negativa de su hijo; su cara podía decir que ya esperaba algo como eso, pero que la siguiente frase no iba a ser tan buena.

—No hay mucho que tengas que dejar, Han, porque ya no tenemos nada.

El rubio sonrió irónicamente. ¿Cómo iba a creer que ya no tenían nada? Justo esa mañana, hacia menos de dos horas, se había despertado en su lujosa cama, de su lujoso cuarto; con un desayuno de primera en un plato de porcelana pura. ¿Qué era eso de que no tenían nada?

—No puedo creer eso —respondió secamente—. Lo siento. —Agregó, suavizando la frase.

—Lu Han, ¿sabes lo difícil y peligroso que es dirigir un banco? —El nombrado no respondió, se limitó a mirar a su progenitor— Naturalmente no, no te he dejado, porque mi plan siempre ha sido que no tengas que saberlo. En fin, a lo que quiero llegar es que he hecho muchas cosas buenas y malas, y que eso se está volviendo en mi contra.

Lu Han odió la forma en la que su padre le hablaba, le hacía sentir como un retrasado mental; tampoco le gusta su tono de voz, o su voz en general. Pero, lo que realmente le incomodaba, era eso de «cosas buenas y malas». Él muy sabía que su padre no se mezclaba con las personas de más alta alcurnia, pero llegar al extremo de tener que usarlas…

Realmente, no era estúpido; sabía que con eso de cosas malas se refería a personas del «Bajo Mundo», como eran comúnmente llamadas. Lo que realmente le mortificaba era que estuviesen volviendo contra él. ¿Qué rayos los llevaría eso? Seguramente alguien les pagó más para acabar con su padre o su padre había faltado a uno de los tratos.

Le sonaba mucho más lo primero. Su padre era muy puntual cuando se trataba de pagos.

—No diga más —murmuró en un tono demasiado cortés—. Entiendo que no quieras meterme en tus problemas, pero ¿qué pasará conmigo? ¿Y usted, y Yue Tan? ¿A dónde iremos?

—Cariño —dijo la mujer. Lu Han vio que tenía los ojos hinchados—, tengo a una amiga muy cercana cuyo hijo está en Corea del Sur, estudiando Medicina. Es chino, como tú, y un muy buen chico según sé. Hablé con él personalmente y le comenté la situación, así que te quedarás en su casa.

El menor resopló. No estaba satisfecho con ese hecho. No le apetecía ni un poco tener que mudarse, mucho menos a una casa donde ya habitaba otra persona y pensaba recogerlo. Él no era un perro, era mucho más que eso, incluso mucho más que un humano corriente.

—¿Qué hay de ustedes? —Inquirió—. ¿Piensan quedarse aquí?

Su padre no respondió de inmediato; se limitó a fruncir los labios y mirar con ojos muertos un solo punto en la puerta. Tal parecía para él tampoco era fácil. Lu Han sentía deseos de levantarse de la silla y gritarle en la cara que era un idiota por haberse dejado engañar de esa forma, fuere cual fuere la forma.

—Quizá vayamos a América. Allí no soy realmente conocido y podré pasar desapercibido con Yue Tan. —El tono fue muy natural, más que de costumbre.

Lu Han se puso de pie, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una curiosa expresión de rabia en la cara. Su padre pensaba irse a América con Yue Tan para comenzar de nuevo, y a él lo lanzarían en Corea a su suerte. Lo hacía enojar, temblar de ira y sentir más deseos de pegarle un puñetazo.

—¡Se irás mientras me quedo en Corea! ¡¿No piensa que yo estaré también bien con usted?! ¡¿Por qué piensa en dejarme?! ¡Puedo ser útil!

El rubio no había planeado que fuese un grito, pero fue exactamente eso. Incluso se había puesto de pie, con los puños muy apretados contra las palmas, casi sentía el dolor de la uñas clavándose en la carne. No obstante, esta era la primera vez que Lu Han se atrevía a levantarle la voz a su padre.

El hombre se puso de pie, casi sin cambiar su expresión; levantó la mano y abofeteó a Lu Han de lleno en la cara. Este simplemente dio un paso atrás y dejó que el ardor pasara sin siquiera tocarlo. Sabía que su cara estaría roja y ligeramente hinchada. Tenía la piel delicada de su madre.

El padre de Lu Han volvió a sentarse, con la expresión adusta y un tanto divertida.

—Ve a preparar tus cosas. Tu vuelo es en la tarde.

Lu Han no supo cómo ni cuándo, pero ya estaba camino a su cuarto. Esa tarde se iría a Corea.

Su padre y Yue Tan se habían despedido de él en la puerta de la casa. Un frío abrazo y un apretón de manos había sido todo lo que le dieron. Junto a una cuenta bancaria, donde estaba todo lo que tenía, que no era mucho, según Han. Y el pasaje, por supuesto.

Desde que se montó en el taxi, hasta estar en el avión, Lu Han nunca lloró, ni siquiera pensó en su situación, para evitar lamentarse de lo que le sucedía. Había perdido todo lo que tenía y lo que era, y no habían pasado más de veinticuatro horas.

Se puso los auriculares y miró el pequeño televisor que reproducía una comedía, pero no podía concentrarse, esos pensamientos que estaba evitando, seguían martillándole el cerebro.

No le había avisado a ninguno de sus amigos que se iba. Esa tarde, más o menos a esa hora, iba a verse con Kim Minseok, pero ya no podía ser; seguramente Minseok también le había dicho a Wu Yifan, pero no valía la pena pensar en ello. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir cierto remordimiento por todo. Estaba abandonando a sus dos mejores amigos, los dos que siempre lo sacaban de apuros.

Suspiró, cerrando los ojos y secándose la humedad de estos. No iba a llorar, no tenía porqué. Volvería a verlos, volvería a su vida. Aquello no era más que un mal sueño o una epifanía que le enseñaría que debía apreciar lo que tenía, como en las películas.

Pero, sabía muy bien que era demasiada fantasía pensar en eso. Era la realidad, la cruel realidad.

Sintió como alguien tocaba su hombro, se volvió y miró a la aeromoza, que le sonreía, haciendo gala que ignoraba totalmente sus problemas. La idea lo irritó. ¿Por qué la gente no podía tomarse sus desgracias en serio? ¿No veían en su cara como se desmoronaba? Seguramente no, porque Lu Han era muy inexpresivo cuando se lo proponía.

—Señor, ¿no desea algo? —Preguntó.

—No —negó con la cabeza—, a no ser que tenga somníferos.

—No, señor —la mujer rió—. Están prohibidos en los aviones. Supongo que necesita descansar.

La mujer se fue. La verdad tenía sed, pero no quería comer ni beber nada; los aviones lo mareaban bastante, así que dudaba el poder dormir. Aún así cerró los ojos y se acomodó en el asiento lo mejor que podía. A pesar de ser muy delgado, sentía que había muy poco espacio para poder acomodarse, así que renunció a esa idea y volvió a fijarse en la comedía.

Por lo que veía, eran esas típicas películas de la niña rica y consentida que perdía todo por la conspiración de un hombre que resultaba ser muy cercano a ella. Han no podía creerlo, ¿acaso se estaban burlando de él? ¿O era que su vida era demasiado increíble que podía ser la trama cliché de una película?

La simple idea lo hacía rabiar y el no poder conciliar el sueño aún más. ¿Por qué la gente no notaba sus problemas? Suspiró y cerró los ojos. Estaba rumbo a Corea, completamente solo y con reducida cuenta bancaria. También iba a quedarse en la casa de un desconocido que, con su suerte, podía no ser tan buen chico como decía Yue Tan.

Sin siquiera pensárselo, se quedó dormido, preguntándose qué clase de estúpido y extraño rumbo tomaría su vida.

Lo despertó la misma mujer de antes, la aeromoza. Lucía una especial sonrisa y fue muy delicada al pedirle que se colocase el cinturón de seguridad. Lu Han lo hizo, sonriendo lo más imperceptiblemente que podía. Su cara siempre había sido su tesoro, y aunque estuviese muy deprimido, resultaba muy encantador; podía verlo en la cara de la aeromoza, que no solo lo trataba como un pasajero más.

Por suerte, la turbulencia fue muy mínima a la hora del aterrizaje. Sentía que dejaría el estómago en el asiento del avión; no era que tuviese miedo o que los aviones le provocasen nauseas, cosa que sí hacían, aunque nunca en mayor grado; era que no estaba bien emocionalmente. ¿Desde cuándo la mente influía tanto sobre el cuerpo? El mismo Lu Han admitió que, para estudiar Medicina, no tenía idea de nada.

Al bajar, se sorprendió a sí mismo al creer que algún chófer lo estaría esperando, como en sus visitas anteriores. Tenía que ser honesto: ahora estaba solo, lo estaba desde el frío apretón de manos de su padre; tendría que arreglárselas para ir al lugar que el papel, dado por Yue Tan, le indicaba.

Fue hasta la entrada, sabía que allí estaban los taxis, y tenía suficiente efectivo —de su último cumpleaños— como para pagarse uno decente. Conseguirlo no fue un problema; el hombre era muy amable y comprendía su condición de extranjero, aunque dominaba muy bien el coreano.

Cuando el taxi arrancó y tomó el camino contrario al que solía ir, sintió un vacío en el estómago y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Así se sentía perder todo. La calle estaba llena de esos chicos no muy afortunados; algunos llevaban batidos de fruta en la mano junto a los cuadernos, otros se tomaban de la mano y daban sonrisas para animarse. Pero la población estudiantil estaba llena de ojeras, y eso no le agradaba. ¿Era muy difícil estudiar en Corea?

La zona a la que el auto le conducía con confianza, era muy diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Las pinturas de las casas estaban era opacas y se veían dañadas; los jardines apenas tenían el césped cortado, pero tenía un color amarillo verdoso que dejaba mucho que desear, muchas no tenían jardín, solo un gran rectángulo de concreto donde debían estar las plantas. Había cierto aire de abandono dedicado en el aire. No le agradaba.

Tenía cierta afición a los lugares bien presentados, con cierta soberbia en su fachada y muy bien adornadas. Pero aquello era todo lo contrario. No podía decir que lo manejaba gente sin recursos, era que no le daban el tiempo suficiente y parecían no estar interesados en dárselo. En ese lugar, el exterior era lo que menos importaba.

La casa donde viviría, según dijo el taxista, era una de las mejor cuidadas, aunque habían optado por la medida no-jardín que le había desagradado. Según había visto, se trataba de una zona de residencias universitarias, pero como las de películas como American Pie; sino como reales estudiantes que debían hacer su vida aparte y trabajar por el pan.

Al menos era color blanco y parecía haber paz en ella, eso le gustaba. Hacía cinco minutos completos que el taxista se había ido, deseándole suerte, pero Lu Han aún no se había movido del primer escalón de la entrada. Sentía que no podía tocar la puerta, mucho menos entrar; los deseos de salir corriendo era mucho mayores que otra cosa.

Sin embargo, su mano se levantó y tocó la madera de la puerta. Se escuchó un grito desde adentro, no sabía qué decía, los oídos le zumbaban y las manos le temblaban. Casi de inmediato, la puerta se abrió, mostrando a un chico más bajo que él, con el cabello castaño y alborotado y las profundas y oscuras ojeras; el chico sonrió, y un gracioso hoyuelo se dibujó en su mejilla.

—¿Tú eres Lu Han? —Preguntó en chino. El rubio solo asintió—. Bienvenido, ven.

Tomó el equipaje —que se constituía de tres maletas— antes de que Lu Han pudiese hacerlo, y lo hizo entrar a la casa, cerrando la puerta luego. La sala era espaciosa, estaba bien distribuida y muy limpia; incluso había una sensación de hogar y calidez. Lu Han pudo divisar una parte de la cocina y como alguien se movía nerviosamente en ella.

El castaño ya estaba subiendo la escalera cuando volvió a llamarlo. Lu Han dejó de ver el lugar y caminó rápidamente hacia arriba, ayudándolo con una de las valijas, sonriendo apenado por llevar tantas cosas. Al estar arriba, notó que había unos seis o siete cuartos; y el desconocido abrió una de las puertas a la mitad del corredor.

—Bueno, este es tu cuarto. —Dijo.

Lu Han sonrió débilmente, nuevamente tenía esa sensación de hogar. Los únicos muebles de la habitación eran un escritorio, un armario y una cama de plaza individual. Las paredes estaban desnudas y eran de color azul celeste. Le gustaba el lugar, a pesar de que fuese demasiado pequeño.

—Olvidé decirlo. Mi nombre es Zhang Yixing, pero a veces me dicen Lay.

El rubio se volvió hacia él y estrechó la mano que Yixing le ofrecía. El contacto era cálido, parecido al de Minseok, tanto que sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo; pero no lo haría. Jamás se le ocurriría tal cosa.

—Un placer Yixing —respondió—, aunque ya sabes quién soy.

Lay rió, y el sonido le pareció muy tierno y melodioso, le agradaba su voz.

—Arregla tus cosas y baja para conocer al resto… Bueno, solo a Chanyeol, Chen y Kyungsoo. Luego podrás conocerlos. —Yixing se quedó mirando un punto en el suelo y volvió a subir la vista—. En fin, estaré en el cuarto de al lado si necesitas ayuda, es el de la derecha.

Le dedicó una última sonrisa y salió de la habitación. Lu Han miró su nuevo cuarto; era muy pequeño y, a la vez, era lo más inmenso que se habría podido llegar a imaginar. La idea de quedarse allí por tiempo indefinido le resultaba demasiado insoportable, pero su parte realista le decía que debía atenerse a las consecuencias, que él no provocó, pero tumbaron sus muros de cristal.

Se sentó en la cama y bajó la cabeza, hasta tenerla muy cerca de sus piernas, las manos estaban sosteniendo su frente. Estaba frustrado. Quería irse a correr; sabía dónde vivía Oh Sehun o Kim Joonmyeon, ellos podían ayudar. Pero, no; no lo haría. Primero que nada, él era un Lu y un hombre, así que no correría a pedir ayuda de nadie.

Tampoco se echaría a morir por los problemas de su padre o las comunes traiciones de los mafiosos. Ni siquiera dejaría que los demás se enterasen de quién era realmente, incluso le pediría a Zhang Yixing que cerrase la boca si llegaba a ser necesario; pero dudaba que él supiera algo. Quizá estaría mintiendo, pero era necesario.

De todas formas, mentir no era nada nuevo ni algo muy extremista para él; en cierta parte estaba acostumbrado a decir algunas mentiras, y si le salía bien su padre lo felicitaba. Incluso como médico, para variar, tendría que decir una o dos mentiras; así que estaría bien hacerlo con esas personas desconocidas. Él no sería un niño afortunado, solo uno más del montón.

Tomó la primera maleta y la abrió, comenzando a sacar su ropa. Empezaba a pensar que había llevado muchas cosas, habiendo dejado la mitad de ellas. Supuso que debía usar dos veces la misma en alguna ocasión, pero la idea se le hizo más soportable que antes. Él debía acostumbrarse a ese tipo de cosas. Ahora era un nuevo Lu Han.

Aunque tampoco a ese Lu Han le gustaba tener que desempacar por sí mismo. Suspiró, mientras llevaba sus pantalones y camisas al armario. No sentía el ánimo de guardar sus prendas como era debido, en realidad no sentía ánimos de nada. Las metió en varios cajones y en los percheros sin tomarse la molestia de doblarlas o colgarlas. Lo mismo hizo con la segunda valija. La tercera contenía cremas para el cuerpo y rostro, su cepillo de dientes y jabones especiales; en ese momento pensó que eran inútiles y no supo por qué los había llevado consigo. Dejó la maleta bajó la cama.

Se acostó y talló sus ojos con frustración y cansancio. Había sido demasiado para un día, y no se daba el lujo a sí mismo de cansarse o sentir mal por su situación. Aunque ¿para qué?

La puerta sonó un par de veces y el rostro de Yixing apareció con timidez, sonriéndole dulcemente. Se escuchó cómo se abría la puerta de la entrada y el lugar se llenaba del ruido de alguien demasiado entusiasta. Lay entró y se sentó a su lado, Lu Han no se movió de lugar.

—¿Quieres bajar o estás muy cansado? —Inquirió, a pesar de que el rubio aún no volteaba a verle—. Jongin llegó, así que solo te faltaría conocer a Tao, pero no ha bajado en todo el día.

Tao… el nombre se le hizo conocido de algún lado; volteó a ver a Yixing, que ahora miraba el suelo muy distraído. Pero era ridículo, ¿de dónde podía conocer a un Tao que vivía allí? Se incorporó y bostezó.

—Creo que es mejor que los conozca. Viviré con ellos después de todo.

Yixing sonrió y Han correspondió el gesto, casi sintió como la calma le arropaba el pecho, como un cálido manto un día de invierno. Se escucharon pasos pesados, un par de gritos y forcejeos, y la puerta se abrió violentamente, mostrando a un gigantesco chico rubio con un par de brazos morenos en la espalda.

—¡Yixing, quiere arrancarme la ropa! —Gritó el más grande, intentando quitarse a otro chico de encima.

—¡No! ¡Es mi ropa! ¡Traes puesta mi ropa! —Respondió de vuelta, a la vez que el forcejeo continuaba por otros segundos.

Yixing suspiró y puso dedos en el puente de la nariz, rogando por paciencia. El gesto hizo reír a Lu Han; se veía igual a un padre cuando estaba cansado de sus hijos pequeños y revoltosos. Se puso de pie e hizo sonar las palmas un par de veces.

—¡Quédense quietos y compórtense! —Dijo, dando pequeños golpecitos en los hombros, más altos que él—. ¡Lu Han ha llegado!

Los dos miraron al castaño chino y, luego, su vista se posó en Lu Han, que los miraba extrañamente entretenido. Aunque no creía que alguien del tamaño tan enorme del castaño se comportase de manera tan infantil, aunque el castaño tampoco parecía de ese tipo. Movió su mano en forma de saludos y ellos dejaron de forcejear.

—Mucho gusto, yo soy Park Chanyeol —dijo el más alto, mientras sonreía abiertamente, achicando un ojo más que el otro.

—Mi nombre es Kim Jongin, un placer. —Dijo el moreno sonriendo, pero de una manera distinta; seductora, podía decirse.

—Un placer, yo soy Lu Han. —Dijo poniéndose de pie y estrechando la mano de cada uno.

—Luhan… —repitió Chanyeol, pareció almacenarlo en su memoria de esa forma.

Tanto Jongin como Chanyeol lo invitaron a bajar, para que conociese a Kyungsoo, que sería su nueva madre. Luhan no llegó a entender qué significa eso de «nueva madre», pero bajó de igual forma. Yixing bajaba tras ambos, con paciencia y revisando su teléfono celular casi sin interés. Lo llevaron hasta la cocina, donde la figura menuda de un chico envuelto en un delantal azul cielo se movía por todas partes.

Jongin se rió, se acercó y tomó al pequeño por los hombros, haciendo que se sobresaltase y lo mirase con los ojos muy abiertos, que ya era de por sí muy grandes. A primera vista, el chico no hacía más que provocarte una ternura demasiado inmensa, que comenzaba en su menuda estatura y terminaba en su rostro dulce amable y de mejillas redondas.

Luhan, por un momento, pensó en Minseok, que lo extrañaba y que seguramente estaría en China preguntándose por él o intentando llamarlo. El estómago se le encogió, al igual que el corazón.

—Luhan —dijo a Jongin, llevando al chico hacia él con un posesivo brazo alrededor de los hombros—, él es Do Kyungsoo, nuestra madre.

Kyungsoo rió y golpeó suavemente el pecho del moreno con el dorso de la mano; estiró su mano hacia Luhan y sonrió aún más.

—Es un placer, Luhan.

—Igualmente. —Respondió, estrechando la mano que le ofrecía.

Lu Han se preguntó por qué los coreanos decían su nombre como una sola palabra, pero recordó que tenía que ver con la pronunciación de su idioma, puesto a que Sehun y Minseok lo hacían, por lo que debían acostumbrarse a ser llamado así.

Era un buen renacimiento ser Luhan en lugar de Han. Aunque quizá estaba dándole mucha importancia a un asunto tan trivial como la pronunciación de su nombre; sin embargo, él siempre fue muy exigente cuando se trataba de su propio nombre o de cómo les gustaba a los otros ser llamados. Estaba dándole demasiada importancia, de eso no había duda.

—Luhan, ¿qué te gustaría que cocinara para celebrar que eres parte de la familia? —Preguntó Kyungsoo, haciéndole volver a la realidad de golpe.

—Ehm… no, no es necesario que se cocine nada para mí.

Chanyeol negó con la cabeza y se le escapó una amistosa risilla. Miró divertido a Luhan que ya lo estaba observando con el ceño fruncido.

—No puedes denegar, Luhan —explicó Chanyeol—. Es una tradición que cuando alguien nuevo llega, la cena es a su nombre. Pasó conmigo, Jongin y Tao. Ahora es tu turno.

Luhan se rió y bajó la cabeza. Ese lugar era realmente un hogar, y ellos estaban muy cómodos entre sí; se preguntó si se adaptaría al lugar, si lo recibirían como un miembro más, si ese lugar era para él…

—_Kimchi_ —murmuró, sin pensar—. Quiero adaptarme a la comida coreana.

Kyungsoo asintió y se dio la vuelta, abriendo las alacenas para buscar los ingredientes. Chanyeol lo tomó del brazo y lo sacó de la cocina, murmurando algo que no consiguió escuchar del todo.

Lo llevó hasta la sala, donde un chico, también de baja estatura, leía un libro de lo que parecía Arte Moderno. Había un vaso de agua con hielo medio descongelado en la desvencijada mesa.

Miró alrededor y notó que Zhang Yixing ya no estaba por allí. Seguramente, habría vuelto a subir a su cuarto. Ese chino, era una persona extraña.

—¡Jongdae! ¡Jongdae! —Llamó Chanyeol, riéndose mientras le pinchaba las piernas con un dedo—. Luhan está aquí, es el nuevo.

El nombrado dejó el libro y se talló los ojos que estaban un poco enrojecidos; miró a Luhan e inmediatamente sonrió. ¿Qué rayos comía esa gente, que podía sonreír como si todo fuese perfecto?

Le extendió la mano y fue estrechada rápidamente por Luhan.

—Kim Jongdae, bienvenido.

—Lu Han, muchas gracias.

Jongdae parecía muy amigable y muy dulce, pero a la vez se mostraba muy serio y no era un ser de muchas palabras. Aunque eso lo entendía, pues él tampoco lo era, a no ser que encontrasen el tema que lo hacía hablar sin parar, como los viajes o los idiomas. Pero dudaba que alguien llegase a ese punto tan rápido.

Jongdae volvió a tomar su libro y su posición en el mueble, perdiéndose en las pinturas que, según Luhan, no tenían mucho sentido. Chanyeol lo invitó sentarse en una butaca y se puso de cuclillas frente a él, a pesar de que había otro mueble a unos pocos pasos.

—Ahora lo mejor es que diga las reglas que hay aquí —dijo, sonriendo, aunque se veía mucho más serio—: no puedes traer personas de fuera, evita dar esta dirección a alguien, incluso si se trata de la universidad; si vas a quedarte fuera, primero avisa para que Mamá no se haga un manojo de nervios…

—¿Mamá? —Interrumpió Luhan, con los ojos intrigados.

—Kyungsoo, es como una madre, nuestra madre. Si te adaptas aquí, él también será Mamá para ti.

Luhan rió, no pudo evitarlo; el asunto le parecía de lo más dulce y tierno, y por ello una terca voz le decía que aquel no era su lugar. Nunca se le dieron los lugares cálidos, ya que su ambiente era un témpano de hielo. Sin embargo, Lu Han había renacido, así que ahora tendría una nueva madre y un nuevo lugar.

—Te decía —se aclaró la garganta y volvió a mirarlo—: avisa cuando te quedes fuera, no invites a nadie… ¡Ya está! Son las reglas de la casa.

Chanyeol abrió los brazos y se puso de pie, sentándose en la butaca libre y tomando el mando a distancia del televisor, pasando canales para encontrar al interesante de ver.

Luhan sintió que Chanyeol le hablaría de horas de llegada y horas de apagar la luz y dormirse y casi tuvo que golpearse en la frente al darse cuenta de que no podían imponerle eso a alguien que llevaba una vida universitaria, una real vida universitaria.

Yixing bajó del piso de arriba bostezando y con una pereza que evidenciaba que acababa de levantarse, se estiró y entró a la cocina, bajo la mirada curiosa de Luhan, que no podía concentrarse en la película cómica que veía Chanyeol. Segundos después se levantó y entró a la cocina también, donde estaban Jongin y Yixing mirando a un concentrado Kyungsoo.

—Acaba de avisar que viene esta noche. —Dijo Yixing después de bostezar, poniendo su cabeza contra la mesa de madera.

—¿Te despertó? —Inquirió Kyungsoo, negando con la cabeza.

—Sí, como siempre.

—Debe entender que tú también descansas. Tus prácticas clínicas no son fáciles.

Yixing se encogió de hombros y cerró los ojos, murmuró algo parecido a: «debo pasar tiempo…» y se quedó profundamente dormido. Luhan tuvo la tentación de preguntar quién era la visita, pero siendo _el nuevo_ lo consideró fuera de lugar. Kyungsoo había mencionado que Yixing hacía prácticas clínicas, por lo que intuyó que estudiaba Medicina e iba más adelante que él.

Ahora tenía la curiosidad de saber con qué clases de personas se relacionaba, es decir, lo que ellos estudiaban, las cosas que hacían en su tiempo libre, cómo eran sus relaciones fuera de clase. Luhan soltó un bufido al darse cuenta de que pensaba un poco igual a su padre, la persona de la que menos quería saber.

Seguramente Jongdae estudiaría algo como Diseño Gráfico o Artes; no tenía muy en claro cuáles eran las carreras que había en esa rama. Con Kyungsoo, estaba apostando todo a que sería Gastronomía y era el mejor de la clase, pues todo lo hacía con una increíble maestría.

En lo que respectaba a Jongin, Chanyeol y el desconocido, que creía se llamaba Tao, no tenía ni idea de qué podían hacer. Jongin no se veía del tipo inteligente, solo tenía cuerpo y cara, y era difícil tener una carrera así sin una familia de dinero. Y Chanyeol era como un niño al que le dieron esteroides y se alzó igual que una montaña, ¿qué clase de carrera universitaria cursaba un niño que tomaba esteroides?

Bueno, quizá no tomaba esteroides y ya tenía edad suficiente para estar en una universidad; pero no dejaba de ser estúpidamente infantil. Conocía a quienes ya le hubiesen golpeado, personas como Oh Sehun o Byun Baekhyun. Inevitablemente sonrió al pensar en Sehun, aunque ya no fuese lo mismo de antes.

Conoció a Sehun cuando tenía diecisiete años y se había muy bien con él, a pesar de molestarlo siempre por ser tan menor. Sin embargo, Sehun comenzó a tener por él otro tipo de sentimiento que él no quería ni podía corresponder, así que se vio obligado a alejarse de Sehun antes de lastimarlo. Aún se veían y trataban como buenos amigos, aunque mantenían distancias.

Sehun entendió el mensaje y se mantuvo al margen, incluso hasta la fecha, había dejado su conducta con respecto a si tenía sentimientos o no. Luhan no estaba muy seguro, pues él podía ser muy cerrado cuando se lo proponía.

Pero no quería llenarse la cabeza de esas cosas, debía pensar en otras cosas, mantenerse ocupado para no regresar a las memorias que le hacían querer correr hacia ellos. Era alguien nuevo que necesitaba de ese lugar, y debía tenerlo muy bien en mente.

Miró por la ventana, el cielo estaba oscurecido, quizá eran las siete o siete y media de la noche. Entonces se escuchó cómo se abría la puerta y una voz muy aguda gritaba algo parecido a un nombre. Luhan arrugó el entrecejo, mirando a la entrada de la cocina; la voz le desagradó desde ese momento.

Alguien entró en la cocina, era una chica, vestida de rosa, de manera más elegante de la que Luhan se abría esperado. Se acercó al dormido Yixing y movió su brazo con un poco de amabilidad.

Kyungsoo suspiró, de eso estaba seguro, y también estaba terminando de cocinar el _kimchi_ de la cena. La chica todavía quería despertar a Yixing y estuvo tentado a decirle que le dejara dormir, que estaba cansado, se notaba; pero el castaño se despertó, completamente desorientado y con problemas de visión, gracias a la claridad.

Miró a Luhan y sonrió, este le devolvió el gesto. Luego se volvió a la chica y se talló los ojos. Ella lo abrazó de inmediato e impactó sus labios contra los de él. Luhan abrió los ojos, sorprendido, ¿quién era ella?

—Ella es Lee Jaerin, la novia de Yixing. —Le susurró Kyungsoo al oído y se giró para servir los platos.

Zhang Yixing tenía una novia. Luhan no se lo vio venir en ninguno de los aspectos. Ella era linda, después de todo, y Yixing era muy atractivo, así que era normal, se dijo a sí mismo; sin embargo, seguía teniendo una sensación incómoda en la boca del estómago. ¡¿Tenían que besarse justo en su cara?!

—Te extrañé tanto, mi unicornio. —Dijo, una vez se separó de la boca del castaño.

Luhan salió de la cocina antes de ponerse a reír muy irrespetuosamente. Pero era imposible evitarlo, ¡ella había dicho mi unicornio! ¡Lo llamaba unicornio! No pensaba que Yixing una persona tan tonta y cursi como para ponerse apodos de esa clase.

Se sentó junto a Chanyeol, esta vez miraba una película de acción, cosa que sí lo distraía. Por lo que podía apreciar en el ambiente, a nadie le agradaba mucho Lee Jaerin, ya que todo era un poco tenso desde que ella cruzó el umbral de la puerta.

A él tampoco parecía agradarle. Tampoco creía que con el pasar del tiempo, le llegase a caer bien.


	2. II

**II**

La verdadera universidad, y sobretodo la verdadera carrera de Medicina, era mucho más dura de lo que Luhan había siquiera llegado a pensar. La presión era constante y había un montón de cosas que ya debía de haber memorizado permanentemente y no sabía, como los 206 huesos del cuerpo. Él apenas sabía la diferencia entre el radio de música y el radio del brazo

Luhan debía estudiar tres años de Medicina, más el que estaba cursando, por lo que las palabras «dormir» y «descanso» no significaban nada para él. Por suerte, Zhang Yixing se había ofrecido a ayudarle, ya que estaba en prácticas clínicas y, por ende, un poco más relajado de las clases.

Yixing era un muy buen profesor, usaba ejemplos sencillos y su manera de explicar era de entendimiento general, hasta un niño podría aprender con él, y también se comportaba de manera muy sensual a su lado, o eso creía. Quizá por esto, sintió que se desahogaba un poco; aunque admitía que el no haber prestado atención anteriormente, había sido un error. Yixing también le había confesado que sabía lo de su familia, pero que no le comentaría nada al resto, a no ser que tuviese su autorización.

Ahora que Luhan vivía en el mundo de los no tan afortunados, apreciaba con mucha más dureza lo difícil que era su vida y lo bien que lo manejaban. Tenían problemas reales sobre impuestos, estudios, familias, entre otras cosas. No se trataba solo de montones de libros y ropa raída —que sí existían—, se trataba de costumbre, dedicación y sacrificio.

Las semanas que había vivido en aquella casa, le hicieron verse a sí mismo como un egoísta, frívolo y superficial, cosa que realmente era. Pero había cambiado; si alguien de su anterior vida lo viese así, habría jurado que no era él y le hubiesen tratado como a la prole, como muchas veces él mismo había hecho, como alguna vez les pasó a personas como Kim Joonmyeon.

Los cambios de Luhan existían en pequeñas cosas que resultaban muy grandes después. Ya no le importaba llevar dos veces la misma ropa, si comía en porcelana o cartón le daba igual, las máscaras faciales quedaron olvidadas bajo su cama y ver su rostro ojeroso, pálido y más delgado, nunca fue más satisfactorio para él.

Y, en especial, había estado intentando borrar la tinta roja de sus libros. Resultaba que Luhan sí conocía a ese Tao; era Huang Zi Tao, el empleado de la casa de Kris, del que se habían burlado y humillado en más de una ocasión, con más de una forma y sin el menor arrepentimiento.

Por ello, no le sorprendía que Tao le tratase de manera tan cruel y despectiva, de hecho, sentía que era mejor de esa manera. Nunca dejó que los demás estuviesen al tanto de que pasó en aquellos días y mucho menos dejó que alguno de ellos regañase a Tao por cómo se comportaba con él. Se lo merecía.

No obstante, nada de eso significaba gran cosa, la mayor sorpresa y estupefacción para Luhan tuvo lugar cuando Wu Yifan cruzó el umbral de la casa blanca, y Kyungsoo le dijo que alguien había ido a verle, en media reunión de estudios con Yixing, cuando le enseñaba todo lo que tenía que ver con la caja torácica.

Bajó las escaleras, tenía la vista un tanto borrosa ya que no había dormido mucho y tenía sueño, pero toda somnolencia se perdió cuando vio a Yifan parado en la sala, con ojos recelosos alrededor suyo y un curioso Chanyeol preguntándole cualquier cosa que se le pasara por la cabeza.

Estuvo a punto de correr de regreso al cuarto, cuando sintió el peso de la mirada de Kris, que le arrastró hasta frente suyo y lo miró con algo de timidez y pena. Seguramente le gritaría que estaba loco, que qué rayos estaba haciendo en Corea y en un lugar como ese, por qué no había llamado a Joonmyeon y Sehun para que lo sacaran de allí.

Esas y otras preguntas llenaron el aire, todos los presentes los miraron con silencio y curiosidad, entonces Luhan tomó la mano del menor y lo llevó hacia arriba, a su habitación. Yixing estaba en el pasillo, en su cara se veía la pregunta de si seguirían o no; Luhan hizo una seña de que le diera un momento y él solo sonrió.

Una vez estuvieron con la puerta cerrada, Luhan se permitió respirar con normalidad y, por primera vez desde que abandonó su casa, sintió deseos de echarse a llorar y patalear por su suerte. Era culpa de Kris, cada que estaba con él, se volvía un malcriado empedernido.

—Bien, comienza a hablar. —Pidió Kris, sentándose en la cama.

—Perdimos todo, unos tipos están siguiendo a mi padre y él me envió aquí para que estuviera a salvo.

Kris bufó y miró alrededor con su acostumbrada arrogancia y superioridad, lo que molestó a Luhan, pues sabía que estaba a punto de criticarlo y le gustaba bastante. Era muy sencillo y no se comparaba a su antigua habitación, pero le encantaba de igual forma; solo había un armario, un escritorio, la cama y una ventana; la mitad superior de las paredes era blanca y la otro mitad celeste, y se respiraba paz en cada uno de sus rincones, también orden, Luhan aprendió a ser ordenado con sus cosas.

—No tienes por qué quedarte en un lugar como este. Empaca tus cosas y te llevaré a mi casa. —Yifan podía ser autoritario cuando se lo proponía.

Luhan rodó los ojos y sonrió, yendo del escritorio donde estaba, hasta el lado de Kris, y lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo.

—Te lo agradezco de verás, pero quiero quedarme aquí.

—¿Por qué?

—Yue Tan fue quién me envió aquí, así que sabrán donde encontrarme; hay muchas cosas que necesito que Yixing me enseñe y adoro la comida de Kyungsoo, demasiado como para irme. Me adapté a este lugar y ellos me recibieron como parte de su familia; me gusta mucho aquí.

Kris frunció el entrecejo, era una clara señal de que no entendía las cosas que estaba diciendo, lo que era bastante comprensible, porque Yifan nunca había tenido una experiencia epifánica que lo hiciese cambiar.

—¿Quiénes son ellos?

Luhan rió, una fuerte carcajada que ninguno de los dos se esperó. El efecto de malcriadez que Yifan provocaba en el mayor estaba desapareciendo. Otro cambio rápido y drástico.

—Yixing es el chico que estaba en el pasillo cuando te traje aquí; estudia Medicina, es menor que yo y ya va un año más adelante. Sabe un montón de cosas que yo ignoro por completo. Estaba estudiando con él cuando llegaste; es de mucha ayuda, porque tengo que saber tres años de Medicina y aprender todo lo que me den en este.

Kris asintió, comprendiendo eso, aunque no sabía que tenía que ver con el irse o no; ¿acaso el tal Yixing no podía irse a su casa a enseñarle a Luhan? Si era dinero lo que quería, Kris podía pagarle, a él o a un mejor profesor.

—Y Kyungsoo es la persona más dulce y paciente del mundo, y hace la mejor comida que he probado, me recuerda mucho al sabor de la de mi madre. De hecho, él es como nuestra madre, nos cuida y se preocupa de que tengamos todo en orden, aunque signifique causarle más líos. En realidad, nunca le he dado dolores de cabeza y prefiero que siga de esa forma, es demasiado bueno como para hacerlo.

»En fin —prosiguió, con un suspiro—, es mejor si no vuelves por aquí.

Yifan abrió los ojos, miró a Luhan con la mayor incredulidad que podía y casi sintió deseos de tomarle por los hombros y preguntarle si era el mismo Luhan que él conocía y adoraba. Ya de por sí le había parecido extremadamente diferente, aquello sobrepasaba todos los límites que creía.

—¿De qué rayos hablas?

—Está aquí —dijo, con naturalidad, recostándose en la cama—. Huang Zi Tao, el que de seguro te odia. Chanyeol me dijo que sabe artes marciales.

El rostro de Yifan cambió totalmente; en él se dibujó una mueca que Luhan nunca había visto; satisfacción, perversión, felicidad, esperanza. No sabría cómo explicar su reacción al pronunciar ese nombre. Muy bien sabía que los meses que habían pasado desde que Tao se había ido, Yifan lo echaba de menos, por razones desconocidas para él.

Casi escuchó los pensamientos peligrosos de Kris: «Así qué él está aquí», «¿no sería interesante encontrarnos después de tanto?», y le parecía incorrecto de cabo a rabo, mucho más porque alguien podía enterarse no solo de qué clase de persona era Kris, sino de qué clase de persona solía ser Luhan.

—No hagas ninguna estupidez. Deja a Huang Zi Tao.

Naturalmente, Kris pareció sordo a las palabras de Luhan, gesto al que estaba acostumbrado, pero en ese momento le pareció desesperante. No quería líos y sabía que él los crearía. Con esa cara cualquiera se lo esperaría, pero él solo quería evitar todos los problemas posibles y más que eso, no quería que Kris le causara más daño a Tao.

—No te preocupes, Hannie, no haré ninguna estupidez. —Luhan bufó al ser llamado de esa forma y la mano del rubio más alto, comenzó a acariciar su rostro.

Antes de que pudiese recobrar el hilo de la conversación e intentar persuadir al otro de que no cometiese ningún tipo de error, se oyó la voz de Kyungsoo, en el piso de abajo, más aguda y alta de lo normal.

—¡Jongin no te desvistas aquí! ¡Ve a tu cuarto, ahora! ¡Haz lo que te digo!

—¡¿Pero qué coño tengo yo que no tienen los demás?! —Se escuchó una voz grave y juvenil—. ¡Oh, vamos!

Luhan rió otra vez y comenzó a negar con la cabeza, usando la mano de Kris para taparse el rostro que comenzaba a enrojecer, mientras que el otro, solo suspiraba, acostumbrándose a la escandalosa actitud que eran los compañeros de residencia de Luhan.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver la cara somnolienta y aburrida de un chico moreno, muy atractivo a la vista, en especial por su color de piel poco habitual. Kris no lo había visto al llegar.

—_Hyung_ dice que le digas si tu amigo se va a quedar a comer y quiere que baje y se presente formalmente con todos, porque fue muy irrespetuosa la manera en que llegó y bla, bla, bla.

Luhan se incorporó y asintió, diciendo que no se preocupara, que ya bajaba a Kris y lo hacía comportarse como alguien decente. Sin embargo, la expresión del moreno había cambiado, ahora estaba sonriendo, en parte por la broma, pero también sonreía con cierta malicia. Seguramente había entrado justo cuando la mano de Kris estaba sobre el pecho de Luhan.

—Creo que llegué en mal momento, ¿no, Lulu? —Dio una risotada y comenzó a cerrar la puerta—. Igual ya me voy.

Luhan suspiró y se tomó el puente de la nariz; ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que le había dicho a Jongin que no le llamase «Lulu», y ahora debía arreglar el malentendido que tuvo por su mente demasiado imaginativa. Tan solo pensaba en que ya estaría contándole todo a Jongdae y a Chanyeol y cuando él bajara junto con Kris, comenzarían a reírse.

—Mejor vamos —dijo, mirando a su rubio compañero—. Kyungsoo no rendirá hasta que le des una buena impresión y quiero que pruebes su comida.

—No creo que nada de aquí pueda satisfacer mis gustos.

Quiso hacer una broma, sobre el hecho de que nunca había probado la deliciosa comida de su nueva madre, pero, por alguna razón, no pudo decir nada, solo se quedó mirándolo. ¿Él antes era así? ¿Cuántas oportunidades no se habría perdido por eso? Al menos, si Kris no se quedaba, se perdería de la mejor comida que se podía imaginar.

Se estaba proyectando en Kris, cómo era en su pasado, los errores que había cometido y sintió admiración hacia cada persona que debía soportarlo. Como Minseok, por ejemplo, quien nunca discriminaría a nadie en ningún aspecto.

¿Tantos errores había cometido? ¿Tanta tinta roja tenía sus libros?

Se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta.

—Quédate a cenar.

Para su suerte, Yifan accedió, y al momento en el que probó la comida, sus ojos se abrieron y le preguntó si, a escondidas, era un chef gourmet. Desde entonces, a todos comenzó a simpatizarle y Kris pareció tener una conexión inmediata con el curioso e hiperactivo Park Chanyeol.

Apenas terminaron la cena, Yixing le tomó de la muñeca e hizo que lo viera; parecía más cansado de lo habitual, pero era normal, porque ahora su tiempo no solo era consumido por Jaerin y la universidad, sino que había que anexar las clases privadas con Luhan.

—Si quieres terminar la lección de hoy, tenemos que ir a estudiar ahora.

Luhan se despidió de todos, en especial de Kris, que le prometió venir seguido a verle y llevarle regalos. Luego, subió a la habitación de Yixing, donde los libros estaban abiertos justo en el lugar que había terminado la lección.

—Yixing —llamó Luhan cuando los dos estaban a punto de dormirse y repasaban los temas que tocaron esa noche.

—¿Sí?

—Pensé que tu novia estaría aquí hoy. No ha faltado ni un día desde que llegué; ¿te peleaste con ella o algo?

—No. La verdad no sé por qué no está aquí, pero así está bien; ella tiene qué hacer y yo puedo descansar un poco más. Además, ¿no se siente el aire más liviano sin estar lleno de sus chillidos? —Bromeó, con una sonrisa.

Luhan correspondió la sonrisa, al parecer no era al único al que le parecían totalmente irritantes sus chillidos y su voz en general. Bostezó luego y se apoyó contra la cama de Yixing, evitando cerrar los ojos para dormirse. El contrario le miró y sonrió tiernamente, colando una mano por su cabello y sacudiéndolo ligeramente.

—¿Por qué no vas a dormir? Es suficiente por hoy —dijo, retirando su mano y cerrando el libro en sus piernas—. Buenas noches, Luhan.

El nombrado se puso de pie, tambaleándose un poco y despidiéndose con la mano del contrario. Salió de la habitación, caminó por el pasillo y entró en la suya; tirándose en la cama y viendo, en la mesilla de noche, la hora en su reloj despertador. Eran las tres de la madrugada y debía levantarse a las seis para un nuevo día de clase.

Suspiró resignado, poniendo la hora en la que debía despertar y se enredó en las sábanas de la cama, hundiendo su cabeza en la almohada y quedándose dormido unos segundos después.

Luego de tres horas, el infernal pitido de la alarma se hizo presente y despertó a un agotado Luhan que ya lucía ojeras profundas y oscuras, que le daban un siniestro aspecto de hombre cadavérico. Se alistó rápidamente y bajó hasta la cocina. El olor del desayuno le hizo devolver los ánimos.

Alrededor de la mesa estaban todos como todas las mañanas: en silencio, a excepción de los bostezos de algunos de ellos; Chanyeol y Jongdae comentaban en voz baja la última noticia sobre algún grupo de música; Tao debatía su mirada entre Jongdae y su plato de comida; Jongin parecía no querer perderse detalle de lo que hacía Kyungsoo y este estaba tan despierto como siempre.

Sin embargo, Zhang Yixing brillaba por su ausencia. No era normal, tampoco escuchaba ningún tipo de pasos arriba para decir que se saltaría el desayuno por alguna tarea o algo por el estilo.

—Kyungsoo, ¿dónde está Yixing? —Preguntó, terminándose el huevo revuelto.

El de ojos grandes lo miró, sonriendo amplia y cálidamente apenas escuchó su interrogante. Parecía estar pensando en algo que estaba mucho más allá de Luhan.

—Tuvo un problema con sus horas de servicio y a eso de las cinco y media tuvo que irse —respondió, dando un respingo—. Eso de la Medicina me parece muy agotador.

—No tienes idea. —Respondió Luhan, volviendo a su comida, ya casi terminada.

Dio el último bocado y se puso de pie, llevando el plato hasta el lavavajillas y volviendo arriba para terminar de cambiarse la ropa e irse directo a clases. Eran las seis y media y entraba justo en una hora, ya iba con bastante retraso. Se puso una camisa y un pantalón de jean, volviendo a bajar.

Se despidió de todos, con rapidez ya acostumbrada; todos sabían que Luhan iba tarde y Yixing siempre lo esperaba como medida de presión. De hecho, Luhan se había vuelto muy dependiente de Yixing; todos habían notado eso, de hecho, no hacía falta ser un genio para notarlo. Su formación académica dependía de él totalmente.

Luhan también estaba al tanto y, aunque no se sentía de acuerdo en su totalidad, no había otra cosa que hacer. Él era la coartada de su mentira, él era quien le enseñaba cómo actuar en ese lugar, él era el único que lo mantenía al margen y le hacía saber que no debía sucumbir a la tentación de irse con Kris. Él era todo el equilibrio de Luhan.

Corrió hasta dar con la universidad y su último aliento. No quedaba a más de tres manzanas y, para todo universitario, aquello era un simple paseo rutinario; pero para él, que no estaba acostumbrado a caminar gran cosa, significaba el mismísimo infierno; aunque su cuerpo estaba acostumbrándose a tener que caminar, a veces correr, la distancia varias veces al día.

Se lanzó en el suelo, sin ningún tipo de miramiento; recostando su cabeza en la pared, cerrando los ojos fuertemente. De repente los párpados estaban pesándole. Respiró profundamente una, dos y tres veces, y sintió como alguien le tomaba del hombro y le obligaba a estar de pie.

Se deshizo del agarre y abrió los ojos alarmado, encontrándose con el rostro de Oh Sehun que estaba boquiabierto y curiosamente expresivo. Era natural que sus ojos no creyesen lo que veían, Sehun no sabía nada y debía seguir siendo así. Ese encuentro era un error que Luhan había pasado por alto.

—_Hyung_… _hyung_… —repitió como si no pudiese creerlo; a los pocos segundos Kim Joonmyeon estaba mirándolo también.

Se dio la vuelta, intentó irse, pero Sehun volvió a tomarlo del brazo, recuperando la cara inexpresiva que era normal en él tenerla, pero no que la usase cuando estaba el rubio presente, lo que estaba hiriéndole, aunque no debía.

—_Hyung_, ¿por qué estás aquí? —Inquirió, Joonmyeon no dijo nada y Luhan lo lamentó en el alma.

—Estudiar. —Respondió.

Sehun pareció casi ofendido por la frialdad de Luhan, tanto que le soltó y caminó hacia él, de la misma manera en que lo hacía cuando quería intimidar a alguien.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? —Preguntó. Ahora las personas sí miraban hacia ellos, lo que estaba incomodando a Luhan.

—No hacía falta —dijo—, no le dije a nadie.

Al menos eso era cierto y no se sentía tan mal de estar siendo frío y cortante con Sehun, pero algo era segur, debía mantener cierto tipo de apariencias, en especial la nueva que él había obtenido; mantenerse en la línea de no ser reconocido, era la fórmula de su éxito.

El rostro de Sehun se desencajó. ¿Acaso él era nadie o era tomado como tal? Para Luhan, ¿él no significaba más que los demás? La idea lo hizo sentir solitario en el mundo; siempre había pensado que su único verdadero amigo, el que verdaderamente estaba con él fuere lo que fuere, era ese rubio que ahora lo trataba tan indiferente.

—Hablemos en privado, ¿sí? —Dijo, una vez miró alrededor y fulminó a los que observaban, que se apartaron cobardemente.

Joonmyeon se aceró a su oído y le preguntó algo, Luhan no alcanzó a escuchar, pero luego de que Sehun respondiese con un asentimiento de cabeza, Joonmyeon se retiró y entró en las instalaciones de la universidad, perdiéndose rápidamente de su vista.

Sehun tomó su mano, como tantas veces había hecho, pero en ese momento se sintió mucho más íntimo que otras veces, como si no estuviese acostumbrado a tenerlo tan cerca; llevaba mucho que no tomaba de la mano a otra persona, quizá eso tuviese que ver.

Tal parecía que Sehun conocía todos los rincones de la universidad, no quería imaginar por qué. No obstante, lo llevó a un lugar tan oculto, que no había más de seis personas muy cariñosas entre sí. Se volvió hacia Sehun, que dejaba ver toda la preocupación en su rostro.

—Ahora dime, ¿por qué yo no supe nada?

—Sehun… no quería que nadie se enterase de que venía a Corea. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar, aclararme, alejarme de todo. Estaba… cansado de mi vida, ¿entiendes?

Sehun no dijo nada, claramente no entendía a qué se refería, pensaba que Luhan estaba feliz con su vida y no se equivocaba, pero pasó lo que pasó. Miró hacia el suelo, tal parece que la respuesta de Luhan había sido la indicada, por lo que sentía un peso menos. Al menos ya había conseguido una mentira convincente y verosímil.

Luhan escuchó una risilla y el murmullo de una voz que le era extremadamente conocida, pero parecía que él estuviese justamente en ese lugar, en ese momento. Se dio la vuelta bruscamente, volteando con sigilo en una de las esquinas y encontrando lo que no esperó y temió.

Muy descaradamente, allí estaba Zhang Yixing, besándose —o tal vez comiéndose— a una chica, muy hermosa y escultural, que no era exactamente su novia Lee Jaerin, sino otra. Yixing estaba besando a otra mujer, escondidos en un lugar como aquel.

—Es Zhang Yixing, muy famoso por sus aventuras, a pesar de su novia —susurró Sehun cerca de él—. ¿Acaso lo conoces? No es sano para ti alguien como él.

—Estudia Medicina, como yo. —Dijo con un hilo de voz.

Podía creer muchas cosas de Zhang Yixing, pero «infiel» nunca la habría tomado en cuenta. Simplemente, él no era así, lo sabía; no lo conocía muy bien, pero era imposible que fuese así.

—Sehunnie, debo irme a clases. —Dijo y regresó de inmediato por donde una vez hubo entrado.

Estar todo el día en clase no fue ni un martirio ni algo común y corriente; Luhan no sabría explicar cómo fue, porque su mente solo pensaba en Yixing y la chica. No tenía muy en claro por qué le importaba tanto y tampoco por qué le molestaba. Quizá Jaerin no le caía muy bien y no era el ser más inteligente del mundo, pero no se merecía algo como una infidelidad.

Por primera vez, llegar al nuevo hogar, contó como una total pesadilla. No quería ni podía ver a Zhang Yixing a la cara, sentía que le diría todo lo que vio y que, por alguna razón, que él admitiese que era infiel, se le hacía muy doloroso. Aunque quizá no dijese nada y pudiera pasarlo por alto.

Siendo honesto consigo mismo, ¿qué rayos le importaba a él que Yixing fuese fiel o no? Lee Jaerin no le agradaba en lo más mínimo de la expresión, le parecía malcriada, chillona y de mal gusto en muchos aspectos; y era ella la que era su novia, no él, así que ella era la que debía estar herida, la que debía desconfiar, la que no pudiese verle la cara después de todo lo que vio.

Pero, cuando pasó el umbral de la casa, Jongin le dijo que Kris estaba esperándole arriba, y se sintió impactado, sin poder mover sus pies y con una horrible sensación en la garganta y un nudo en el estómago. Ahora odiaba el espectáculo al que se había acostumbrado.

Era normal que Yixing y Jaerin se besasen en frente de todos, aunque no pasasen de besos tiernos por decencia al resto de la población de la casa. Sin embargo, ese día era totalmente distinto: Yixing estaba sentado plácidamente en el sofá con Jaerin sobre el regazo y las manos de esta debajo de su camisa; él tampoco perdía su tiempo, puesto que ella ese día llevaba falda, así que se entretenía bastante con sus muslos. Estaban devorándose el uno al otro, pero se escuchaban claramente sus suspiros.

Quizá por eso Jongin y Kyungsoo estaban encerrados en la cocina con música muy alta, y no se veía sombra de Chanyeol, Tao o Kris. Con Jongdae era algo diferente, hacía cierto tiempo que no salía del estudio de fotografía de la universidad, y si le preguntabas algo, solo decía que estaba creando arte y le llevaba mucho tiempo.

Jongin había vuelto a la cocina y la molestia en el cuerpo de Luhan había aumentado, haciendo que sintiese cómo su carácter se agriaba. Pasó por el lado de ellos, ninguno de los dos notó su presencia y siguieron en lo suyo. El rubio casi sintió la necesidad de gritarles que pararan, que Zhang Yixing no era más que un mentiroso.

Sin embargo, subió las escaleras y entró en su cuarto, lanzando la mochila al suelo y sentándose en el piso, respirando fuerte y pesadamente; miró el techo, sorprendiéndose al descubrir que tenía ese nudo en la garganta que venía justo antes de las lágrimas. Lágrimas, lágrimas… ¿Por qué lágrimas?

Luhan no se caracterizaba por ser una persona que llorase o se lamentase de más por las cosas; para él todo era pasajero, como la ropa o los objetos que compraba y luego desechaba. Como los juguetes de cuando era un niño. Pero, él había cambiado en mucho sentidos; no era y nunca más volvería a ser lo de antes.

Tal vez este Luhan sí llorase, por cosas fuertes o tonterías. Tan solo por un momento, quería ser el de antes.

Kris no estaba en esa habitación. Lo sabía porque había entrado tan alterado y no escuchó la voz grave preguntando qué pasaba o el fraternal brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Escondió la cabeza entre sus piernas y derramó dos gotitas de saladas, que no habían salido desde que tenía nueve años.

Se limpió el rastro de las lágrimas; la humedad en su cara se sentía extraña e incómoda, pero la sensación en su garganta había disminuido hasta desaparecer. Se puso de pie y sacó el libro de anatomía, tenía que estudiar las articulaciones del cuerpo y no podía perder ni un minuto o momento de más.

Abrió el libro, que estaba lleno de notitas que dejaba Yixing para hacerle más fácil el recordar las lecciones. El tema de las articulaciones era nuevo para él y apenas conocía la mitad de la mitad de todas; sin embargo, había allí una nota, color rosa chillón a diferencias de las otras —verdes, amarillas o azules—.

_«Esfuérzate Luhan. Sé que vas a lograrlo. Yo estaré a tu lado en todo el camino. ¡No te rindas!»_

«Mentiroso».

Luhan cerró el libro y lo dejó a su lado. Esa tarde no podría estudiar. No cuando no podía leer bien, ni cuando tenía esa incómoda humedad bajando por sus mejillas y perdiéndose en su cuello.

Esa noche no estudiaría. El estudiar, la dependencia, se habían vuelto muy dolorosos.

Zhang Yixing cansado, amargado y sudoroso, al momento de despertar. También estaba solo, pero eso, en lugar de amargarlo, le mejoraba la mañana. De igual forma, le dolía la cabeza y quería volver a dormir. Era su único día libre en dos semanas; quería y necesitaba aprovecharlo para él mismo.

La noche anterior había sido una locura, y una muy indecente; de seguro todos estarían molestos con él por su comportamiento, tanto que ni siquiera Kyungsoo lo mencionaría. Pero él tendría que disculparse por ello, y también le debía una disculpa persona a Luhan por dejarlo plantado en sus reuniones de estudio nocturnas.

Aunque seguramente él le diría que no importaba, porque siempre se comportaba como una persona a la que nada le afectaba y, hasta cierto punto, era cierto. Había cosas, detalles de la vida, que para él no significaban nada; creía que se debía a la forma en la que fue criado, pero ¿de qué forma podía estar seguro?

Su teléfono sonó y lo tomó en el acto; era un mensaje de texto de Jaerin. No lo abrió, pero sí se preguntó cómo rayos tenía la energía de estar activa a esa hora, las nueve de la mañana; seguramente se debía a que ella era más hiperactiva y que descansaba al menos el doble de Yixing. Sus semanas eran muy movidas.

También tenía tres llamadas perdidas; estas era de Youngchu, su compañero de prácticas clínicas, con quien tenía que reunirse para terminar la monografía. Para su suerte la cita sería al mediodía y aún tenia tiempo de descansar y arreglarse lo mejor que podía en los últimos quince minutos antes de salir.

Desde allí podía oler el desayuno de Kyungsoo; solo eso le decía que estaba muriéndose del hambre. Pero no quería levantarse, de hecho, ni siquiera quería despertar, quería dormir el resto de su vida o hasta que su pereza compensara el cansancio que sentía. Sin embargo, era solo un deseo banal. Tal vez sí tuvo que ser bailarín.

No obstante, salvar vidas era su sueño, y hacerlo con una carrera con el baile se veía muy lejano; en cambio, siendo médico, como su madre y padre, podría ver personas felices que, entre lágrimas, le agradeciesen por salvar la vida de alguien a quien amaban. Era un lindo sueño y le estaba costando la juventud.

Se dio la vuelta y hundió su cabeza en la almohada, buscando dormir otra vez, pero unos tímidos golpes en la puerta de su habitación le interrumpieron bruscamente. Murmuró algo, no estaba seguro de si era un «adelante» o un «no me molesten, por favor», pero la persona entró y se sentó a su lado, hundiendo la cama bajo su peso.

—Yixing, Mamá quiere que bajes a comer —era la voz de Luhan, incluso medio dormido, podría reconocerla. El castaño solo soltó un gruñido—. Vamos, despierta.

Luhan comenzó a agitarlo, tomándolo por la cintura, primero suavemente y luego con más fuerza y algo de brusquedad. Yixing solo golpeaba suavemente el brazo del rubio para que le dejase dormir por más tiempo; lo necesita y creía que Luhan estaba al tanto de eso. Pero seguía insistiendo, moviéndolo y diciéndole una y otra vez: «despierta, despierta».

Justo en el momento en el que Yixing se incorporó, bostezando y derrotado, Luhan abrió los ojos con sorpresa y su cara enrojeció levemente, como vergüenza, pero muy diferente a la vez. Zhang Yixing lucía una descarada marca violácea en el cuello y varios rasguños rosa, que se veían a causa de las camisas de corte bajo que le gustaba usar. Luhan desvió la cara al piso.

Naturalmente, el castaño no entendió el por qué de una reacción tan extraña, ni siquiera Luhan tenía en claro que le motivaba a tener ese tipo de sentimientos odiosos y opresores por Yixing; pero algo era seguro. Quería decirle todo lo que sabía. Quería que descubriese que sabía de su mentira. Quería tener un secreto de Yixing a cambio del que Yixing tenía de él.

—Lo sé —murmuró, con un hilo de voz.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes?

—Que engañas a Lee Jaerin.

El sueño de Yixing, quien ya se estaba desperezando, se fue de inmediato, como si le hubiese lanzado una cubeta de agua fría. Miró a Luhan sorprendido, buscando las palabras correctas qué decir, mientras que su cerebro se esforzaba por terminar de comprender lo que había dicho. Y una vez pudo tener las cosas completas en su cabeza, esta comenzó a dolerle gracias a todas las preguntas que se arremolinaban.

¿Cómo? ¿En qué momento? ¿Dónde? ¡¿Jaerin lo ha visto?

—Escucha, sé que ve mal, pero…

—Da igual —lo interrumpió bruscamente—. No tienes qué explicar nada. Tú guardas mi secreto y yo el tuyo, ¿está bien?

Yixing asintió, frunciendo el ceño, como en esos momentos en los que estaba serio. Pero estaba decepcionado, pues quería contarle a Luhan la razón detrás de todo, desahogarse y encontrar un mejor camino, porque sabía que el que ya tenía no estaba beneficiándole para eso. No obstante, el rubio dejó muy en claro que no quería saber y Zhang Yixing, perdió todo el valor.

—Baja a comer.

Luhan salió de la habitación y Yixing se puso de pie. Había tenido la correcta impresión de que se había comportado muy extraño, como si algo lo estuviese afectando. Frío, distanciado y a la vez tan dolido, pidiéndole que a gritos que lo abrace…

Quizá estaba fantaseando de más, pensó mientras se cambiaba el pijama, y solo quería excusas para acercarse a Luhan, abrazarlo y besarlo, y decirse a sí mismo que tenía razones. Sin embargo, ¿a esas alturas de actos estúpidos sin justificación, necesitaba razones? ¿Por qué las necesitaría con Luhan? Los demás habían sido solo un juego, una forma de pasar el rato.

Él mismo estaba al tanto de que sentía una atracción casi fatal por Luhan y que eso lo hacía levemente diferente al resto; no obstante, muchas otras personas le habían gustado y no por ello se había cohibido de la misma manera en la que lo hacía con Luhan. No, no, no debía pensar en eso; no debía hacerse líos mentales justo cuando su vida estaba tomando un camino más o menos decente.

Terminó de vestirse y bajó a la cocina, donde el desayuno de Kyungsoo le esperaba, recalentado, para ser comido por él. Se sentó, se disculpó con todos rápidamente por su mala actuación y avisó que tendría que salir para terminar la monografía de Atención Prehospitalaria. Nadie dijo nada; ni siquiera Kyungsoo preguntó si regresaría para cenar. Quizá nadie quería o necesitaba decirle algo.

La idea lo hizo sentir solitario y como una carga, pero ninguno de ellos había actuado como debía ser. ¿Luhan les habría dicho algo? Lo dudaba, porque él mismo había mencionado el secreto por secreto. Si era así, ¿él debía comentar lo de la «vida pasada» de Luhan? No… No lo haría. Él valoraba ese secreto.

Pero, por el momento, Luhan se veía bastante satisfecho y feliz; estaba hablando por teléfono, pero se reía y escondía la cara, como si la otra persona estuviese viéndole también. No parecía el mismo Luhan que vio en su cuarto, pero sí el Luhan al que se había acostumbrado en ese tiempo. Se preguntó con quién estaría hablando, porque no parecía una persona cualquiera; nunca actuaba así con Kris, así que dudaba que fuese él. ¿Un amigo de la universidad? ¿Un viejo amigo?

Ya habían pasado dos horas, el momento en el que Yixing se iría a la universidad, para luego tomar camino a casa de Youngchu con él, pues no tenía idea de dónde quedaba; y Luhan no despegaba su oreja del teléfono, tampoco borraba las sonrisas, un tanto idiotas, lo que comenzaba a irritarle. Más que nunca quería saber quién traía a Luhan así y sí, era muy posible que se tratase de celos, pero qué rayos importaba eso.

Kyungsoo se despidió de todos y se fue, seguido de Jongin, que lucía unas profundas ojeras, que eran muy extrañas, puesto que la carrera de Artes Escénicas no te desvelaba por tu apariencia, y aquel era día libre del moreno también y no llevaba puesto el uniforme de trabajo. Jongdae se fue a eso de las seis de la mañana, lo sabía, todos lo sabían. En cuanto a Chanyeol, no había despertado y se veía muy lejano que lo hiciese.

Casi como una invocación, el chino rubio y morbosamente alto, entró por la puerta y se escuchó un leve respingo que pertenecía a Huang Zitao. Quiso acercarse a Luhan, pero sus risas estridentes lo llevaron al comedor y con ello, al lado de Yixing, que no despegaba su vista del rubio.

—¿Nunca lo has visto así? —Inquirió Kris. Yixing lo miró sorprendido, era la primera vez que le hablaba tan naturalmente y en chino.

—Creo que sí —respondió—. Nunca lo vi tan… feliz. ¿Sabes con quién habla?

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo tú?

—No lo sé.

—Por esa cara, apuesto a que se trata de Oh Sehun.

Oh Sehun, nunca había escuchado ese nombre, pero eso no era algo muy raro, había personas en Corea después de todo. Yifan se puso de pie a su lado y se volteó para mirarlo. Yixing pensó que su altura era estúpidamente intimidante, mucho más si estaba sentado.

—¿Ibas a algún lado? Puedo llevarte.

Yixing asintió, cualquier cosa era mejor que tener que caminar las dos o tres manzanas para llegar. Cualquiera preferiría el lujoso auto de Wu Yifan. Justo en ese momento, Luhan llegó por detrás y abrazó a Kris por la espalda, haciendo que casi cayese y provocando risas entre Yixing y el rubio más bajo.

—¡Kris, Hunnie estará esperándome en la universidad! ¡Llévame, llévame!

Yixing no podía creer que Luhan fuese de ese tipo de persona, pero, por la risa de Kris y la forma en la que recibió el abrazo, no parecía ser nada nuevo. Además, él había dicho «Hunnie»; ¿qué rayos era eso? ¿Algún tipo de dulce empalagoso? Sacudió la cabeza y suspiró, mirando el suelo distraídamente, meditando y pensando en por qué no había lavado sus zapatos.

No supo en qué momento, fue halado y llevado al auto de Kris, pero ya estaba camino a la universidad con un extra animado Luhan que incluso iba cantando los temas de _girlsgroups_ que había encontrado en la radio. Debía admitir que tenía una voz muy bonita y suave. A Yixing le gustaba mucho.

Sonrió suavemente y descubrió que ya estaban en la entrada de la universidad y que debía bajarse del auto. Lo hizo y se despidió de Kris con una amplia sonrisa; buscó a Luhan con la mirada y se sorprendió al ver que también lo observaba fijamente. Se acercó lentamente y le miró un poco apenado.

—¿Estás enojado o decepcionado de mí? —Preguntó, sin recibir respuesta—. Luhan, hay algo que necesito explicar, pero…

No pudo completar la frase, aunque hubiese querido hacerlo otro rubio, más alto que él, se abalanzó sobre Luhan y casi hace que ambos se caigan. El rubio correspondió el abrazo, pasándolo totalmente por alto, cosa que lo irritó. Seguramente ese era el tal Oh Sehun. Bufó levemente y miró el lugar por el que seguramente había venido corriendo el otro; otro chico, corría hacia ellos, pero este era mayor y llevaba un caro traje formal.

—¡Sehun, no corras así! —Dijo recuperando el aliento. Yixing evitó reír por la cara del más bajo.

—Calla, _hyung_, ¿sí? —Luhan rió, y volvió a mirar a Yixing.

—Hunnie, Joonmyeon, este es Zhang Yixing y estudia Medicina, como yo.

Yixing sonrió y agitó la mano en señal de saludo, Joonmyeon le sonrió y se presentó formalmente, dándole un cálido apretón de manos. En cambio, Sehun frunció el entrecejo y pareció escrutarlo con la mirada de una manera no muy amable; al contrario del mayor, no se presentó, apenas si volvió a mirarlo después.

Como era de esperarse, Sehun acaparó la atención de Luhan y Youngchu tampoco aparecía su cara por el sitio acordado; así que, para evitar un ambiente más tenso, Joonmyeon y Yixing se miraron y sonrieron, acercándose un poco e iniciando una conversación, o eso intentaron. Sin embargo, ¿qué rayos tenían en común un abogado y un estudiante de Medicina?

—No pareces un abogado, excepto por el traje —dijo Yixing.

—Tú tampoco te ves como un médico.

—En realidad, me gustaría ser bailarín, y me llamaría Lay. —comentó, sonriendo y sonrojándose un poco. Joonmyeon rió.

—Yo estuve en una agencia de talentos por siete años, pero no debuté; por suerte, no descuidé mis calificaciones y me hice de este futuro. —Yixing lo miró sorprendido—. Incluso tenía un nombre artístico.

—¿Cuál era?

—Suho.

—Vaya, te va bien, pareces alguien que puede proteger.

Joonmyeon bajó la cabeza, sonriendo, sus mejillas se habían llenado de un tierno color sonrosado, y la cruda y fría mirada de Oh Sehun volvía a penetrar a Zhang Yixing, quizá de manera más violenta que antes. El teléfono del mayor sonó y lo contestó de inmediato.

—¿Un almuerzo? ¿Ahora? —Joonmyeon hizo una pausa, en la que asintió con la cabeza y dejó escapar un par de suspiros—. Entiendo, entiendo; no, no hacía nada, estaba con Sehun… No, no importa, se quedará con Luhan. Exacto. Estaré allá en veinte minutos.

Cuando colgó la llamada, Sehun estaba frente a él; parecía haber olvidado por completo a Luhan y este compartía miradas confundidas con Yixing, que navegaba en la nada como siempre. Quizá ya era hora de intentar volver a hablar con Luhan, pero él parecía muy preocupado o interesado en las miradas molestas de Sehun hacia Joonmyeon.

—_Hyung_, ¿acaso vas a irte? —Sehun se había cruzado de brazos y parecía querer intimidar a Joonmyeon con su altura; también tenía la ceja tan alzada que parecía rozar su cuero cabelludo.

—Tengo qué hacer Sehun, y tú estarás bien —el tono de Joonmyeon tampoco fue normal. Parecía molesto. Casi inmediatamente, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Sehun dio una patada al piso volteó a ver a Luhan, quien miró a Yixing y se despidió de él con una sonrisa, que el moreno devolvió. Aún no era tiempo de decir nada, pero ya no aguantaba tenerlo en secreto; tampoco que Luhan fuese tan frío para con él.

La reunión en casa de Youngchu fue extremadamente aburrida, al punto en el que sí terminaron la monografía y estaba tan perfecta que no parecía ser el primer borrador; eran las ventajas de estar con el más listo de la clase. Se desperezó y tomó el vaso de té helado que su compañero le ofrecía.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –Inquirió Youngchu, subiendo las gruesas gafas de la punta de su nariz hasta el puente.

—Claro. La que quieras. —Respondió, dando otro sorbo a la bebida.

—¿Tú realmente eres novio de la modelo Lee Jaerin?

—Sí. Lo soy. ¿Ella te gusta? —Youngchu pareció encogerse y su cara enrojeció—. Ella es mía, pero no te rindas. No es muy difícil gustarle.

Las palabras de aliento de Yixing para Youngchu eran estúpidamente contradictorias; le daba esperanza con su novia y, según lo que decía, había una delgada línea que la hacía enamoradiza y una zorra. ¿Era esa la forma de expresarse de alguien a quien uno ama?

Yixing respondió la llamada de Jongin casi sin pensar en nada más que ese día había mucho calor y el té helado estaba tan delicioso que pediría una jarra completa para tomársela en ese instante. Pero la voz preocupada de Kim Jongin, quitó todo pensamiento de su cabeza, incluso el comprender qué era lo que el moreno decía.

_—Tienes que venir al… hospital. Kris llamó y Chanyeol tiene un disparo en la pierna o algo._

Su cuerpo se estremeció tres minutos después de que la llamada de Jongin se cortase; mordió su labio y salió de la habitación y de la casa, corriendo por la calle como un loco, olvidando incluso despedirse de un Youngchu que estaba demasiado confuso como para hablar.

Mientras corría solo pensó en una cosa: Luhan debe saber esto. Sacó su teléfono y buscó el número en la agenda, disminuyendo la velocidad de sus pies y aguantando los jadeos del cansancio. Dos tonos… cuatro tonos… y Luhan respondió, riendo idiotamente y con muchos «Hunnie, ya basta» de por medio.

—Chanyeol está en el hospital. No sé qué pasó. Tienes que venir. —Las risas se apagaron y Yixing cortó la llamada.

Varias calles después y sin aliento alguno, Zhang Yixing llegó a la entrada de Emergencias; el guardia, con quien se llevaba bastante, pareció muy sorprendido de verlo ese día por allí. Naturalmente, Yixing lo ignoró y entró a la sala; al fondo del pasillo podía ver a Jongin abrazando a Kyungsoo que lloraba, a Jongdae echó un manojo, apretando y aflojando el teléfono celular. Extrañamente no vio a Tao, pero pensó que no había llegado. Se acercó a Jongin y, con la mirada, le preguntó qué rayos pasaba.

—Kris nos llamó; al parecer unos tipos se metieron en la casa, buscando a alguien que se estaba quedando con Chanyeol, él se resistió a que lo llevarán y le dispararon en la pierna, y se llevaron al otro chico.

—¿Kris? ¿Dónde está Tao?

—No lo sé. Desde que llegamos no lo hemos visto.

Yixing decidió no hacer más preguntas y media hora más tarde, Luhan cruzaba la sala acompañado de Sehun y una increíble cara de nada. El rubio abrazó fuertemente a Jongin y dentro de él a Kyungsoo, logrando que el rubio menor alzase la ceja, casi tan alto como Yixing vio en la mañana. Increíblemente también abrazó a Yixing, quizá estaba muy asustado por la llamada.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Inquirió en su oído sin alejarse.

—Alguien entró a casa, a buscar a un chico que se quedaba con Chanyeol, pero Yeol no lo quería dejar ir, y lo hirieron para llevárselo.

Luhan soltó todo el aire que tenía y parecía que iba a desmayarse. Sehun y Yixing lo llevaron hasta una silla, ahora solo debían esperar.

—Lulu, Xing —dijo Kyungsoo, con los ojos hinchados y la nariz congestionada—, no podemos dejar la casa sin nadie, si ya alguien entró, me asusta que lo intenten otra vez…

—¿Quieres que vayamos a cuidar la casa? —Inquirió Luhan. Kyungsoo asintió.

—Está bien —dijo Yixing—, al menos por mí lo está.

—Por mí igual. —Respondió el rubio con una amplia sonrisa.

Hacía unas cuantas horas que Sehun se había ido porque tenía que estudiar para sus exámenes; Tao y Kris ya habían aparecido, bajo actitudes sospechosas que nadie tuvo el tiempo de mencionar o notar. Y Yixing estaba a punto de arrancarse el cabello de miedo y frustración. Estaba preocupado y al borde de una crisis nerviosa, creía él.

Luhan estaba preocupado y asustado por el daño que hubiese podido causar o los efectos secundarios que tendría, si es que le quedaba alguno. Simplemente no hallaba calma mental; aunque emocionalmente se encontraba estable, pues, a pesar de que le tenía mucho aprecio a Chanyeol, no era el suficiente para estar llorando —aunque tenía muchas ganas—. Tenía que ser fuerte, porque los otros sí estaban muy asustados.

Para su suerte, la tarde llegó rápido y Zhang Yixing y él tuvieron que partir al hogar donde vivían. El camino fue tenso, silencioso y parecían dos desconocidos, en lugar de los buenos amigos que habían llegado a ser. Sus miradas, cuando se cruzaban, rogaban por decir cosas, confesarse todo y poner el peso de los secretos del otro sobre sus hombros, pero su exterior, su boca y su personalidad no hacían más que mentir sobre estos deseos.

Luhan estaba gritando por dentro, queriendo saber qué era lo que impulsaba a Yixing hacer algo como eso; tenía una verdadera razón o simplemente se le hacía placentero el engañar, la adrenalina de que alguien te descubra o algo por el estilo. Y estaba desesperado por negar, por mentir, sobre las emociones que se desarrollaban dentro suyo.

Ya sabía que aquellas lágrimas, aquellos celos y aquella reacción por Yixing no se debía a que le apreciaba y admiraba como amigo; se trataba de algo más profundo a que Luhan temía y deseaba que no sucediese: estaba gustándole, más que un amigo, como un novio; y la idea se le hacía realmente tentativo, todo del castaño lo era, pero él no debía permitírselo, porque él respetaba su relación.

Pero si Yixing no respetaba su propia relación, qué tenía él que respetar.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando Yixing le tomó del brazo, pues se impactaría contra la pared de la casa. El menor estaba riendo mientras abría la casa y a Luhan le agradaba el sonido, a pesar de que provenía de una burla de él. Yixing tenía una linda voz también y era aún más linda cuando se acercaba a su oído y le murmuraba, o cuando escuchaba sus suspiros graves. O, mucho mejor, esos quejidos que llegó a escuchar cuando estaba en la sala con Jaerin.

Luhan sacudió la cabeza mientras entraba a la casa. Sus pensamientos estaban fuera de lugar y eso le llevaba a acciones fuera de lugar, y lo que menos quería y necesitaba era eso.

Pero el rubio dejó de pensar cuando escuchó cómo la puerta se cerraba y él era acorralado contra esta por una figura más baja que él, pero bastante fuerte.

—No lo resisto, Luhan —oyó que Yixing mascullaba.

Cuando abrió la boca para preguntar a qué se refería, que qué rayos hacía; Zhang Yixing impactó su boca contra la suya, robándole un suspiro de gozo y confusión. Inmediatamente, Luhan correspondió el roce.


	3. III

**III**

Las sábanas eran cálidas, el sol estaba frío, se sentía igual que el de China, pero el sol en todas partes era el mismo. Estaba despierto, pero no quería despertar, le gustaban las sábanas, el cuerpo, también cálido, que reposaba a su lado. La suavidad de la tela sobre su piel era refrescante y el ambiente también, pero no era tan perfecto como quería suponer.

El sonido de un teléfono, esos molestos timbres que podían hacerse presentes en cualquier momento y hacerse escuchar sobre cualquier ruido. No era el suyo y quizá por eso, abrió sus ojos, se incorporó en la cama y lo buscó, consiguiéndolo en un abandonado pantalón de jean, en el suelo frío.

Respondió la llamada y sonrió, sabía quién era. Volvió su mirada a la cama, viendo a la persona de cabello castaño que aún dormía plácidamente envuelto en las sábanas cálidas hasta su cintura. Lucía como un ángel, un verdadero ángel y era el único momento y la única forma en la que se vería como un ser tan puro.

—¿Hola? —Respondió el chino en un susurro, esperando no despertar al contrario de su sueño.

_—¡Unicornio! ¡Mi bebé! ¡¿Qué tal… Un momento, no eres Xingxing, ¿no? ¡¿Quién tiene su teléfono?_

—Soy Luhan, ¿cómo estás?

_—Pásame a Yixing _—la voz de Jaerin era seria, y él solo pudo reír un poco, era la primera vez que se oía de esa forma.

—No puedo, lo siento, está dormido.

_—¿Qué haces con su teléfono si él está dormido?_

—Bueno, comenzó a sonar hasta despertarme y quería callarlo, así que lo tomé y contesté.

Jaerin solo dejó escapar una exclamación, más parecida a un chillido, y fue él quien cortó la comunicación y miró el fondo de pantalla, riendo suavemente y volviendo a mirar al dormido chico en la cama, que comenzaba a moverse. La foto era de ambos, cuando habían salido por primera vez, por decirlo así, aunque simplemente coincidieron en el almuerzo.

Yixing estaba despertando, se sentó en su lado de la cama y bostezó, rascando su ojo izquierdo y luchando contra la claridad para mantener sus orbes abiertos. Miró a Luhan y sonrió entonces volvió a caer contra el colchón de la cama, levantó su mano y le hizo una simple seña para que se acercase. Luhan rió, pero aún así, fue hasta allá.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, aún tenía el teléfono del contrario en la mano y se debatía entre contarle de la llamada de Jaerin y no hacerlo; el lado por el que más tentado se sentía era el de no contarle nada, el de quedarse con Yixing completamente. Miró a Yixing, que parecía esperar a que se acostase junto a él, pero él, por un momento, no quiso hacerlo; si llegaba a pedirle al castaño que abandonase a Jaerin, ¿lo haría? Comenzaba a pensar que quería una verdadera relación con él.

Pero pensar era peligroso, porque Zhang Yixing ya había engañado muchas veces a Lee Jaerin, con muchas personas, y por ninguna había dejado a su novia, entonces se preguntaba por qué, por qué lo hacía, si él era diferente.

Pasaron varios minutos, en los que Yixing nunca sintió el peso de Luhan más cerca suyo, así que alzó la vista y lo vio, justamente observándole a él y con el rostro afligido, a pesar de querer demostrar que no había ninguna emoción. Se acercó hasta él y lo abrazó, acariciando su cabello y besando su frente con el mal aliento de cada mañana, que los dos ya ignoraban por completo. A ambos les gustaba amanecer junto al otro.

—Luhan, ¿pasa algo? —Inquirió, mirándole a los ojos.

Luhan negó la cabeza, desvió sus ojos y estos aterrizaron justo en la mesita de noche, en el despertador y reloj que marcaban veinte minutos antes de las ocho que, para un estudiante de Medicina, significaban casi una hora de retraso; pero para él no significó nada, en absoluto.

—Llegaremos tarde —dijo y Yixing también miró al reloj.

—No —murmuró, sonriendo y marcando su hoyuelo—. Hoy quería salir contigo y faltar a clases. ¿Te gusta la idea?

Luhan rió, podía decirse que él era todo un experto cuando de saltar clases se trataba, porque, anteriormente, rara vez asistía a una. Solo asintió y Yixing volvió a besar su frente, con la misma sonrisa de antes. Se le veía feliz, más que cansado y somnoliento, se le veía realmente contento y Luhan creía que ese brillo cegador era por parte suya, quería pensar que era así, y se acercaba a la verdad mucho más de lo que creía.

Yixing se puso de pie, buscando su ropa por todo el suelo, mientras que los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaban gracias a su desnudez y las corrientes de aire que entraban por la ventana abierta. Los sonidos del piso inferior llegaron hasta ellos, las risas de Jongin, las quejas de Chanyeol y los regaños de Kyungsoo; también la voz de Yifan anunciando su llegada y a Tao respondiéndole.

Yixing volvió a mirarle, esta vez notando el teléfono que estaba en sus manos, por lo que frunció el entrecejo y subió su vista al rostro de Luhan, quien borró la sonrisa al notar aquel rostro en su amante. Yixing apretó la camisa la camisa, caminando hacia Luhan con lentitud.

—¿Por qué tienes mi teléfono? —Preguntó.

—¡Ah! No es nada, estaba sonando y me despertó; creo que era un mensaje o una llamada —dijo rápidamente, mientras lo tendía en su dirección—. Lo siento…

Yixing lo tomó, sonrió y negó con la cabeza como si nada hubiese pasado. Luhan se preguntó por qué no le había comentado que Jaerin había llamado.

Parecía un completo día normal, cuando Luhan y Yixing ya estaban completamente vestidos y bajaban por las escaleras. Lo único anormal era la presencia de Kim Jongdae, que desayunaba apresuradamente y tenía varias bolsas de botes de pintura a los pies; Kyungsoo estaba a su lado y le hablaba, pero él no parecía escuchar, parecía que comía por obligación y solo quería salir corriendo de allí, aunque fuese un milagro que estuviese en casa.

—No entiendo… ¿por qué, de pronto, ni siquiera vienes a dormir? —Inquirió preocupado—. ¿Acaso estás mudándote o nos odias? Deberías decirnos…

—No —respondió por fin, dando un suspiro y volteando los ojos, para fijarlos en Kyungsoo—. Hacer arte requiere de todo mi tiempo, de mis noches y de mis días. He encontrado a mi inspiración, me he enamorado de la persona perfecta y quiero quedarme con él todo el tiempo. No te metas.

Jongdae lo había señalado con el tenedor, amenazadoramente y con un poco de violencia implícita; Kyungsoo lo miró sorprendido y Yixing y Luhan se miraron sorprendidos. Aquel no era el Kim Jongdae que conocían. No obstante, el coreano pareció no notar, o no importarle, la impresión que había causado en todos ellos; se limitó a lanzar el tenedor al suelo y el plato de comida sobre el pecho de Kyungsoo, que ensució su camisa y pantalón.

Se puso de pie y recogió las bolsas y se dirigió a la salida de la casa; no obstante, Jongin se puso frente a él, con el ceño fruncido y la piel pálida, obstruyéndole el paso y escrutando su rostro.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? —Inquirió, un poco preocupado.

Jongdae bufó y siguió de largo, golpeando el hombro de Jongin intencionalmente, haciendo que se tambalease. Lo siguiente que oyeron fue un portazo y a Tao y Kris entrando en la sala, ambos con el rostro totalmente confundido. La sala se sumió el silencio, a excepción del suspiro de resignación que se escuchó de los labios de Kyungsoo, quien se puso de pie, dispuesto a cambiarse de ropa. Tanto Luhan como Yixing caminaron en dirección de Tao.

—No entiendo qué pasa con él, incluso a mí me trata extraño —comentó Tao, mientras volvían a la cocina.

—¿Qué te ha dicho? —Inquirió Yixing.

—Que soy un fracaso como modelo, que no sabía de perfección estando conmigo.

Ninguno dijo nada, era obvio que tanto Tao como Yixing entendían de qué hablaban y cuál era el verdadero cambio que había en Jongdae; Yifan y Luhan se miraron por unos segundos, el más alto tenía el ceño muy fruncido, como si le molestara no saber de qué hablaban, lo que le intrigó de cierta forma, pero decidió que era mejor guardar silencio. Quería que aquel fuese un buen día.

El desayuno fue silencioso e incómodo; los cuatro primeros, tomaron su plato de comida y empezaron a devorarlo; no obstante, en cuanto Jongin apareció junto a un Kyungsoo limpio, todo se volvió tenso, ya que Jongin se sentó furiosamente a devorar los restos de una tostada, que no quería comer. En cambio, la mirada del mayor estaba posada sobre el moreno, de manera que le presionaba para que no dejase ni una migaja en su plato.

Yixing y Luhan se esforzaron en terminar su desayuno y, cuando fue así, se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron a la puerta en completo silencio. No hubo palabras de despedida por parte de cualquiera de los otros coreanos, quizá porque no tuvieron tiempo ya que, mientras Luhan, cerraba la puerta, Jongin se puso muy pálido y salió corriendo de la cocina y Kyungsoo fue tras él.

Cuando se alejaron de la casa, ambos se sintieron más relajados y recuperaron sus ánimos y sus sonrisas; Yixing tomó la mano de Luhan, muy disimuladamente, y comenzaron a caminar de esa forma. Luhan se esforzaba en solo pensaren Yixing, pero no podía evitar que su mente divagase hacia su padre y Yue Tan.

Desde que había llegado a Corea no había recibido nada de ellos, ni una llamada ni una carta, simplemente nada, y empezaba a creer que no le había prestado real atención a eso, hasta ese momento. Se preguntó dónde estarían, qué estarían haciendo, si estaban bien, lo que creía que sí. Seguramente ninguno le llamaba porque debían mantenerse bajo perfil, para que no los encontrase, pero ¿y si ya los habían encontrado?

Yixing haló al mayor hacia un lado, mirándole con una sonrisa un poco boca y divertida, que le provocaban el impulso de querer besarlo allí mismo, en plena calle pública.

—¿Qué pasa contigo, Han? —Inquirió Yixing—. Estás distraído y se supone que ese es mi lugar.

Luhan rió, no pudo evitarlo, y recién notó que había sido halado porque estaba a punto de chocarse contra un poste. Pasó la lengua por sus labios, humedeciéndolos mientras se preguntaba si sería correcto comentarle a Yixing lo que le preocupaba, aunque no era tan buena idea, porque ellos iban a disfrutar de ese día y decir todo aquello solo provocaría malestar en ambos.

—Lo siento, estaba pensando… —Luhan miró a su alrededor—. ¿A dónde vamos?

—Quería llevarte a una cita… —Yixing bajó la mirada y la cara de Luhan ardió un poco.

—¿Y dónde quieres que sea?

—No lo sé, no sé de citas.

—¿A qué lugares vas con Jaerin? —Luhan no quiso mencionarla, fue algo que simplemente salió su boca y se arrepintió por ello. El rostro de Yixing se tornó un poco incómodo, como si le hablasen de algo que le desagradase en sobremanera.

—Ella solo compra cosas y yo le acompaño —respondió, justo cuando Luhan estuvo a punto de disculparse por haberla mencionado.

—Vayamos al centro comercial.

Terminar en el centro comercial no fue gran problema, simplemente tuvieron que tomar un taxi y fingir ser solo amigos para que el conductor fuese más amigable con ellos. Al llegar se dedicaron a ver tiendas y qué clase de ropa les gustaba, algunas veces entraban a probarse cosas, pero nunca llevaban nada, quizá porque no tenían el suficiente dinero.

No obstante, a pesar su gran cambio, Luhan aún sentía fijación por las cosas costosas; algunos precios sorprendían a Yixing, pero al contrario le parecían razonables, por lo que Yixing le miraba con una alzada y preguntaba si estaba loco.

Ambos estaban disfrutando de un buen momento, Yixing estaba tomando ese descanso que, muy dentro suyo, había pedido por demasiado tiempo. Quizá lo que más le gustaba de Luhan, era que no solía ser muy ruidoso y era, a pesar de todo, bastante paciente. Eran cualidades que solía apreciar mucho en una persona y que le parecían difíciles de encontrar; de hecho, era la primera vez que lo hacía, porque ninguna de sus parejas anteriores era como él.

Los dos se sentaron en la primera mesa libre de la heladería que consiguieron, los pies les dolían por haberse excedido caminando, pero estaban bien y tenían muchas ganas de llenar de sus organismos con azúcares congelados. La camarera se acercó a ambos, luciendo una de esas sonrisas de comercial y pidió su orden, hablando muy despacio. Luhan pidió un helado de fresas y Yixing eligió uno de pistachos, entonces ambos se miraron a la cara sonriendo; la pierna del mayor estaba muy cerca del muslo del castaño.

—¿Te estás divirtiendo? —Preguntó Yixing y Luhan asintió.

—Me gusta salir contigo.

Ambos rieron, mirándose de manera muy especial, como no habían mirado a nadie y eso era precisamente lo que molestaba al tercero que los miraba desde una esquina, casi inexpresivamente, a excepción del disgusto que evidenciaba la mueca de su boca. Se puso de pie, dejando a su compañero solo, que solo suspiró y se levantó tras él, esperando evitar una estupidez. Llegó hasta ambos y tuvo que carraspear dos veces para ser notado; Luhan subió su mirada, cambiando la expresión juguetona a una más seria, Sehun no se veía nada contento.

—_Hyung_, ¿qué haces aquí? Si quería salir, podías llamarme si querías salir a alguna parte.

Luhan guardó silencio y suspiró, no sabía qué responder que no sonase del todo rudo, no estaba entre sus intenciones lastimar a Sehun. Yixing miró hacia otra parte, para demostrar lo molesto que estaba y se encontró con Joonmyeon, que tenía el rostro de alguien que se temía lo peor; sonrió e invitó a sentarse. Probablemente podría tener una conversación con él. Joonmyeon se sentó a su lado y le sonrió, gesto que él devolvió.

—Fue casualidad, hoy Medicina no tenía clases y vine Yixing. Es todo. —El rostro de Sehun se crispó solo un poco. Sabía que no había nada como la cancelación de las clases.

—Bien. ¿Puedo quedarme? —Inquirió Luhan, mirando de reojo a Yixing que aún conversaba con Joonmyeon.

Luhan miró de reojo a Yixing, que no le miraba en absoluto y suspiró quedamente, para luego sonreír forzadamente, aunque se viese bastante feliz. Asintió, por supuesto, negarle algo a Sehun aún se le hacía muy difícil, en especial cuando tenía ese rostro de no estar satisfecho hasta obtener lo que quiere.

—Por supuesto, será divertido. —Dijo, aunque su tono evidenciaba todo lo contrario y fue notado por los cuatro.

Yixing y Joonmyeon evitaron, muy inteligentemente, la tensión del momento, creando una amigable conversación entre ambos. Bromearon y rieron como si llevasen años de conocerse y, de hecho, Joonmyeon le pidió que bailase para él, allí mismo, con música de su celular. Solo en ese momento, Luhan y Sehun se volvieron para verles, ambos con las cejas alzadas.

Por su parte, el chino ya se había puesto de pie y había seleccionado una canción de su reproductor de música, llamando la atención de otros clientes de la heladería. Jonnmyeon sonrió y se acomodó en su silla, teniendo así una mejor vista de los movimientos que, próximamente, el bailarín haría; Luhan y Sehun hicieron lo mismo, preguntándose qué habían discutido los dos para que Yixing estuviese así. La música comenzó, apenas un par de segundos, cuando una segunda melodía interrumpió; Yixing se desconcentró y tomó el teléfono que había dejado sobre la mesa. Luhan supo que era su tono de llamada.

—Hola —dijo Yixing un poco molesto.

_—Xingxing, bebé. ¿Dónde estás? _—Yixing suspiró, la conversación telefónica solo era oída por él, por fortuna.

—Ocupado —respondió—. ¿Pasa algo?

_—Necesito estar contigo. Ahora no estoy ocupada, recién he salido de una se… ¡Ya te he visto! ¡Amor espera por mí!_

Yixing suspiró alejando el teléfono de su oído para no tener que escuchar el chillido que recién su novia había lanzado. Apenas se dio la vuelta, pudo sentir como ella se estrellaba como él y Joonmyeon tuvo que levantarse y sostenerle para que no cayese; ella le besó y él no tuvo más opción que corresponderle, mientras que Luhan volteaba para otro lado y comía de su helado.

Yixing se apartó y la soltó, dirigiéndose hacia Joonmyeon y agradeciéndole, con una sonrisa amble, el haberle sostenido y no dejarle caer contra el suelo. El mayor sonrió de vuelta y negó con la cabeza, dejando en claro que no había ningún problema. Cuando Yixing volvió a ver a Jaerin estaba serio y fastidiado, podía notarse la gran diferencia entre su primer rostro y el segundo, el que era dedicado a su novio.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Inquirió, mientras ella tomaba uno de sus brazos.

—Salí de una sesión y vine a verte —dijo, mientras hacía un mohín—. ¿Está mal que venga a ver a mi novio?

Yixing no respondió, Joonmyeon volvió a sentar. Sehun tomó de la mano a Luhan y se lo llevó hacia la entrada, aunque el mayor opuso resistencia y se soltó, frunciendo el entrecejo. No había que ser un genio para saber que su rostro decía que le dejases en paz.

—Sehun, largo. Ahora.

Sehun no respondió, Luhan se dio la vuelta, tomó a Yixing del brazo y se fue de allí. La gente en la tienda solo vieron la escena sorprendidos, nadie se movió, ni siquiera la mesera, que debía cobrarles, fue por ellos. Jaerin dejó escapar un resoplido y pateó contra el suelo; su rostro era de verdadero enojo como Joonmyeon y Sehun pudieron apreciar. Sacó su teléfono y marcó algunas cosas que fueron un misterio para los otros dos.

—Ese maldito Luhan. —Murmuró antes de salir de la tienda.

Luhan siguió caminando, hasta que dejó atrás el centro comercial, al menos por una cuadra; entonces se detuvo para dejar respirar a Yixing, que le sonrió y miró un poco confundido. Ambos chinos respiraron pesadamente y el menor se acercó para pedir un taxi. Muy pronto, los dos estuvieron en un auto, mirándose, sonriéndose y tomados de la mano.

—Yixing, ¿por qué?

—Uhm, ¿por qué qué?

—¿Por qué sigues con ella?

Al inicio Yixing no respondió, simplemente suspiró y usó su mano libre para rascar su nuca nerviosamente; él sabía que esa pregunta llegaría y quería decirle antes de que la hiciera, pero no lo había logrado; sin embargo, quería y diría el por qué era un desgraciado.

—La odio —respondió—, la odio mucho. No soporto tenerla cerca, mucho menos tener que besarla y tocarla, y ella no lo nota —se rió un poco rasposamente—. Sé que sabe que la engaño, pero no hace nada; eso es frustrante. Soy tan descarado y ella…

—Yixing, ¿de qué hablas? —Inquirió Luhan.

—De que la odio, que no quiero estar con ella… Es solo… ¿Alguna vez has visto a mi madre? —Preguntó y Luhan negó con la cabeza—. Oh, bueno, ella es una excelente persona, muy dulce y amable, le gusta ayudar y espera de su hijo lo mismo. Que tenga una familia, una esposa hermosa… Lo hice para complacerla, pensé que lo soportaría y al ver que no, quería que ella rompiese conmigo y… he hecho cosas que van contra mi moral, cosas terribles… y ella sigue. Luhan, te quiero —confesó, sus mejillas se enrojecieron un poco—, de verdad te quiero, pero no puedo decepcionar a mi madre. Mi familia…. Ellos ni siquiera saben que me gustan los chicos… ¿Imagina cómo reaccionarían?

El auto se estacionó, Luhan parecía demasiado impresionado como para reaccionar; Yixing pagó el viaje y le llevó afuera. Había dicho que lo quería, no había sido ningún error, no había escuchado mal, Zhang Yixing realmente le quería, tenía sentimientos especiales hacia él. No sabía cómo reaccionar, era diferente a lo que había pasado con Sehun, esa vez se sentía bien, se sentía feliz.

El castaño le hizo pasar hacia adentro, todos estaban en la sala, alrededor de la televisión con los ojos muy abiertos y concentrados en una película. Cuando Luhan pudo recuperar su consciencia, creyó que se trataba de alguna película; se acercó a ellos y miró la televisión y, en efecto, parecía una película. Habían llamas y la mujer de un noticiero, era una película terrorista; o eso creyó hasta que vio la fecha y la hora del «En vivo y directo» de la pantalla. Exactamente ese día, esa hora.

Se acercó a Kris y este le tomó de la mano sin dirigirle una mirada. Yixing también se acercó, aunque fue por el lado contrario. La mujer siguió hablando, al parecer era un accidente aéreo, aunque se sospechaba algún tipo de ataque terrorista; la noticia le sorprendió, después de todo, los ataques terroristas no se ven a diario. No obstante, hubo una frase que causó impacto en él.

_—Se dice que una de los pasajeros era Lu Sheng, el bancario desaparecido desde hace unos meses, junto con su prometida Lin Yue Tan. Los cadáveres fueron hallados cerca del lugar de la explosión y son prácticamente irreconocibles. Mediante la investigación prosiga…_

La voz continuó, Luhan no escuchó nada más, dejó de sentir las piernas, los brazos y, aunque Kris le zarandeaba y le preguntaba si estaba bien. Se quitó los brazos, fue un completo reflejo al que estaba siendo ajeno; comenzó a caminar y a subir las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

_«Mi padre… Yue Tan… Están muertos…»_, pensó, casi con miedo.

Luhan sabía que debía estar triste, lo estaba, pero ninguna lágrima fluía, ningún tipo de acción tenía lugar en él. Entró a su habitación y se lanzó en la cama, a los pocos segundos sintió que alguien más entraba y se recostaba junto a él, que ponía la mano sobre la suya y la apretaba, dando consuelo.

—Él era el único que sabía dónde está mi madre… —murmuró, mordiendo su labio inferior—. No voy a extrañarlo, pero ahora nunca la veré… Nunca sabré dónde está ella…

Besaron sus labios, alguien presionó su boca contra la de él y él conocía aquellos belfos que le recorrían con cierta experiencia; cerró los ojos y correspondió aquel toque, subiendo su mano hasta el cabello del otro y enredando sus dedos allí, para que no se alejase. Se separaron de sus labios, pero él siguió con sus orbes cerrados.

Volvió su cabeza y vio el rostro afligido de Yixing, su mirada le gritaba que quería sarle consuelo y sus acciones decían que no sabía cómo. Luhan sonrió suavemente, sin saber qué pensar, sin saber si realmente odiaba a su padre lo suficiente para no lamentar su muerte. ¿Sería capaz de tener ese corazón tan frío? A pesar de que no apartaba su vista de Yixing, no le estaba viendo, simplemente no era capaz de hacer nada.

—Solo conozco una manera de contentarte. —Murmuró el chino menor, sin dejar de lado ese rostro afligido. Luhan no escuchó completamente lo que dijo, pero entrelazó su mano a la del contrario.

Yixing se acercó nuevamente, volviendo a besarlo, solo que esta vez con mayor lentitud y profundidad; se colocó sobre Luhan, acariciando sus costados, mientras que el mayor rodeaba sus hombros e intentaba hacer del beso algo más hambriento, como ambos acostumbraban, así que introdujo su lengua en la boca del contrario. Sim+n embargo, no pudo hacer más que rendirse ante la dulzura y suavidad de los labios del contrario, era nuevo, se sentía diferente y le gustaba.

Luhan acarició la espalda del menor y pronto comenzó a retirar la camisa, estaba ansioso, no quería esperar; el contrario sonrió y dejó hacerle, si quería lograr que Luhan se sintiese mejor, dejaría que le hiciese todo lo que quisiese. Muy pronto perdió su camisa, sus pantalones y le amenazaban con despojarlo de su ropa interior, mientras que era el castaño quien estaba siendo recostado en el colchón y era derrotado por besos dulces y desesperados.

El mayor se arrodilló sobre la cadera de Yixing y comenzó a retirar su propia camisa, pero el contrario tomó sus manos y le detuvo, con una sonrisa; las bajó y acarició el abdomen de su amante tortuosamente lento y cuando Luhan gruñó, exigiendo atenciones más apasionadas, quitó la prenda, riendo suavemente.

—No te desesperes —murmuró y Luhan gruñó de nueva cuenta, besándolo bruscamente.

Para Yixing fue muy difícil nivelar el beso a un ritmo más lento y ya sentía cómo su cuerpo exigía ser atendido como estaba acostumbrado; sabía que Luhan también estaba de esa forma, pero él quería hacerlo diferente, hacer sentir bien a Luhan. Acarició el pecho blanquecino del contrario, deteniéndose en los botones rosados que eran sus pezones y empezó a halarlos; mientras que el contrario se dedicó a besar, morder y lamer su cuello, sacándole jadeos y suspiros a ambos.

Las caderas del castaño se alzaron, chocando contra la tela de su propia ropa interior y el pantalón del contrario; arqueó su espalda, bajando ambas manos hasta el inicio de la molesta prenda; lo desabrochó y metió su mano, tocando y acariciando el bulto y luego, el mismo miembro. Luhan gimió y mordió el hombro del menor, para luego clavar sus dedos en la espalda baja de este, casi al nivel de los glúteos. Yixing dejó de atender el excitado sexo del mayor para bajar de un tirón el resto de la ropa que estaba molestándoles.

Quitar ambas prendas y lanzarlas al suelo supuso un esfuerzo un poco mayor para los dos. Luhan cayó sobre Yixing al resbalarse cuando la ropa iba al nivel de sus rodillas; ambos rieron inocentemente, como si ninguno tuviese experiencias en aquel ámbito y el castaño tuvo la osadía de acariciar su trasero desnudo; las mejillas del otro enrojecieron, apenas un poco, pero era algo nuevo, era la primera vez que Yixing le veía de esa forma y eso hizo que su rostro ardiese un poco también.

Tal vez fue ese momento de debilidad, de estupidez, en la que Luhan pudo entender la nueva cuenta que estaban tomando en esa ocasión. Aquello no era simplemente sexo, como las veces anteriores; se sentía diferente, más cálido, más complaciente, más profundo… demasiados espacios que llenar. Luhan dejó de estar desesperado por el cuerpo del menor, por darle placer de mil y una formas que ya habían probado y le encantaría que volvieran a probar; ahora solo necesita sentirlo, tenerlo cerca y saber que era solo suyo, porque en ese momento, Yixing solo le pertenecía a él.

Luhan acarició el pecho de Yixing y dejó de estar sentado sobre él para acomodarse entre sus piernas, lo que hizo estremecer al menor. Se acercó al castaño y le besó de nueva cuenta en los labios, de la manera dulce, lenta y significativa que tanto habían esperado. Yixing pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo del otro y lo atrajo hacia sí mismo buscando tenerlo mucho más cerca, cosa que fue complacida de inmediato ya que Luhan comenzó a acariciar su trasero muy profundamente.

Tal vez ambos estaban demasiado perdidos en el cuerpo del otro como para notar que la puerta estaba entreabierta y un par de ojos muy bien delineados estaban asomados; no escucharon el grito ahogado ni los pasos apresurados y amplificados por los zapatos de tacón.

Luhan acarició descaradamente la entrada de Yixing, haciendo que este gimiese y arquease la espalda lo suficiente para romper el beso; entonces ambos supieron que no necesitaban hacer que aquello durase tanto tiempo ni que fuese lujuriosamente placentero, simplemente estaban necesitados el uno del otro.

Luhan sacó su mano de allá atrás y la dirigiese a la boca de Yixing, metiendo sus dedos allí un poco bruscamente, aunque no fue su intención precisamente. Mientras que el castaño se encargó de lubricar muy bien sus dedos y comenzar a mover su cadera, frotándola contra la pelvis del contrario, buscando, y obteniendo, mayor placer. Liberó la mano del mayor al soltar un grito cuando el falo de su amante alcanzó la cabeza de su intimidad, y Luhan rió, porque simple y sencillamente le gustaba el rostro de Yixing enrojecido y lleno de placer.

El rubio llevó su mano hasta la parte baja del cuerpo del otro y se atrevió a rebuscar hasta encontrar su entrada, entonces volvió a besarlo mientras introducía el primer dedo en él. Yixing se estremeció y mordió el labio inferior de Luhan; le incomodaba, no estaba adolorido, pero se sentía bastante extraño. El mayor se separó unos milímetros, aún unido por el labio que era abusado, tomó algo de aire y sacó el primer dígito inducido para meter un segundo.

Yixing jadeó, los dedos que acariciaban su espalda y su trasero, se clavaron en su piel, haciéndole gruñir por lo bajo y sentir una fuerte punzaba en su miembro. Sacó y volvió a introducir los dedos en varias ocasiones, haciendo que el castaño jadease con esfuerzo; luego comenzó a abrir y cerrar los mismos en el interior de Yixing, que aumentó aquellos jadeos hasta dejarlos al nivel de gemidos, excitantes gemidos.

Luhan no estaba seguro de cuándo debía parar de hacer eso y comenzar a penetrarlo, simplemente esperaba que su instinto dijese algo, pero estaba tan perdido como su ropa lo estaba en ese momento; solamente sintió cuando Yixing movió su cadera contra su mano y siseaba algo que no alcanzaba a entender. Sonrió, complacido de que estuviese haciendo las cosas bien.

Sacó su mano, llevando ambas piernas de Yixing sobre su cuello, sin permitir que este se moviese para ninguna otra posición que no fuese aquella llena de sumisión. Tomó su cadera y la acercó a su miembro, comenzando a penetrarle suavemente y muy lentamente, buscando ser amable y que se acostumbrase a él, pero el menor no quería eso. Yixing alzó su cadera un poco más, sintiendo incomodidad en su espalda y se empujó, con mucha ayuda de los brazos, contra Luhan.

Ambos gimieron gravemente, mientras que Luhan comenzaba a adquirir mayor velocidad en sus embestidas para Yixing, quien dejó caerse contra el colchón mientras se retorcía e intentaba acallar los impulsos de su garganta. Luhan se acercó a su rostro y le besó, mientras sus manos acariciaron su torso, dándole mayor placer al menor que parecía a punto de estallar.

Las embestidas, los gemidos y las caricias, continuaron por bastante rato; la voz de Yixing comenzaba a fallar pero Luhan siguió, hasta ver como el menor casi gritaba aún con los labios sellados y comprendió que estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, al final; poco después, Yixing eyaculó sobre ambos, con un fuerte y tembloroso jadeo que resultaba demasiado agudo para él. No obstante, no fue el final, Luhan siguió, arrancando más lastimeros sonidos de la garganta de Yixing, haciendo que se retorciese y rogando mentalmente porque llegase el final ya que su cuerpo estaba un poco adolorido.

Hasta que por fin, el mayor dejó escapar el placer en él, llenando de su semen al contrario y saliendo de este para recostarse a su lado y tomar su mano, apretándola y entrelazando sus dedos. Los dos se quedaron en silencio, respirando agitadamente debido a la actividad anteriormente, mirándose a los ojos y a veces a sus cuerpos, sonriendo al notar cada uno de esos gestos y lanzando chistes dulce e inocentes que les hacían enrojecer el rostro.

—Deberíamos dormir —propuso Luhan, acariciando el cabello de Yixing.

El castaño asintió y se acercó más a él, abrazándole y colocando la cabeza contra el lado izquierdo de su pecho, justo en su corazón, que se aceleró un poco con la cercanía. Luhan, a su vez, también le envolvió con sus brazos, besando el cabello húmedo por el sudor y cerrando los ojos para dormir.

—Luhan… puede que sea un mentiroso y que no puedas creer en mis palabras —murmuró—, pero realmente quiero estar contigo.

—Yixing —murmuró mientras sonreía—, te amo.

—Y yo a ti.

Recuperar el día perdido había salido muy caro para Yixing y para Luhan. En primer lugar, Luhan había tenido el material para un examen nuevo y ya que sus estudios con Yixing no eran tan frecuentes, estaba obligado a prestar atención, por lo que tuvo que ponerse al día y estudiar en media hora porque el examen de ciento cincuenta preguntas era ese mismo día.

Y Yixing tampoco corrió con suerte ya que la práctica clínica anterior había sido supervisada y él había faltaba; pero gracias a sus excusas logró que la repitiesen para él pero debía hacerlo perfectamente, lo que no significaba mucho para él ya que de verdad era un gran médico.

Un par de veces se topó con Jongdae, que iba con un par de cafés en ambas manos, pero corrió lejos y lo ignoró, sin darle tiempo de cerciorarse de que realmente era él. Naturalmente ni siquiera se le cruzó por la mente la idea de ir a ver qué tanto pasaba en ese estudio de fotografía, seguramente Jongdae lo mataría.

Kyungsoo y Jongin pasaban mucho tiempo fuera, a excepción cuando Kyungsoo, como buena madre, se hacía cargo de la casa, entonces Jongin estaba todo el día en su cuarto. Ni Yixing ni Luhan preguntaban, simplemente una vez Kyungsoo le pidió a Yixing que viese si Jongin estaba y él le dijo que parecía tener anemia porque su cuerpo estaba débil y él muy cansado y Kyungsoo respiró con frustración.

Jaerin era una historia diferente, no es que a ellos le importase, pero ella no había vuelto a llamar ni a reportarse; Yixing esperaba que se hubiese dado por vencida, por lo que se tomaba sus libertades con Luhan y lo trataba como a un nuevo novio y a él no parecía molestarle, ya que Yixing usualmente llegaba con regalos, sencillos como collares o pulseras, pero regalos al fin.

Sin embargo, Luhan contaba con su propio problema y ese era Sehun; al parecer el coreano seguía con la terca insistencia en separarlo de Yixing o volverse una prioridad mayor, que nunca pasaría porque nunca se enamoraría. Pero casa vez eran más frecuentes las invitaciones a comer o a salir y cada vez eran más difíciles de rechazar, hasta que Joonmyeon comenzó a llevar a Yixing como su propio invitado, como ese día.

Los tres habían pasado por Yixing al hospital y él estaba muy cansado, pero también animado, en especial al ver a Luhan; como siempre, tuvo un gran contacto con Joonmyeon y ambos comenzaron a hablar de cosas que ambos entendían, cosas de músicos en las que Luhan y Sehun no estaban totalmente interesados.

Yixing bailó para ellos, tenía bastante agilidad y gracia, a pesar de decir varias veces que no podía hacerlo muy bien porque su espalda dolía y estaba fuera de práctica; pero incluso Sehun se vio obligado a alabar la manera tan precisa y espontánea que tenía para realizar sus movimientos. Naturalmente el bailarín solo rió y bajó la cabeza algo apenado.

Yixing recién volvía a sentarse de exitosa e improvisada sesión de baile, cuando su teléfono sonó otra vez, pero no con música electrónica y bailable, sino con su tono de llamada, uno mucho más apasible y característico; lo contestó, mientras se oían las risas de fondo de los otros tres. El número era de Kyungsoo según pudo notar.

—¿Hola? —Dijo.

_—Yixing…_ —La voz era de Jongin, sonaba alarmada y apagada; Yixing frunció el ceño y puso un dedo en sus labios para que todos hiciese silencioso.

—¿Qué pasa, Jongin?

_—Ven al hospital… Pasó algo terrible._

La llamada se cortó, Yixing se puso de pie tomando su bolso y su bata blanca para prácticas clínicas; su rostro estaba pálido y Luhan le sostuvo de los hombros para que le dijese qué sucedía.

—Hay que ir al hospital.

Joonmyeon y Sehun se pusieron de pie, ambos estaban preocupados también porque el cambio había sido drástico y debía tratar sobre algo difícil y serio. El mayor ofreció levarlo en el auto y ambos aceptaron, con un nudo en la garganta y en el estómago. ¿Qué había pasado?


End file.
